Holiday Blues
by rebelxxwaltz
Summary: Anzu finds Seto Kaiba passed out drunk on a park bench at Midnight. Can she help to cure his holiday blues? Seto x Anzu. Probably also qualifies as comedy, strangely enough. Gah! TOTALLY COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

OK, wow. I can't believe I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh fic! But here we are. I should tell you in advance, I'm not that huge of a Yu-Gi-Oh fan…though I would like to get my hands on a sub sometime. I _will _be using the Japanese character names, because I like them better. I _am_ a total Kaiba junkie, which is why this fic is getting written. Plain and simple.

I have been binging on Seto x Anzu fics a lot recently while searching for inspiration for my Final Fantasy 7 fic. You can guess what happened next. I got assailed by the proverbial "idea that just wouldn't go away". And yes, this _is_ Seto x Anzu. You've been warned!

Mokuba is away at University in Australia. Just before Christmas, he and Seto have an argument over the phone about Mokuba's plan to bring his girlfriend home with him for the holidays. Seto goes out and gets drunk, passing out on a bench in the park. I'm sure you can guess who finds him there (Anzu, you dummy!).

The premise is simple and the story is all planned out. It will consist of a Prologue and either 4 or 5 chapters. That'll be it. If I don't get back to my Rufus/Tifa fic or finish my Good Omens story after that, someone will surely be mutilating my door with an axe (don't kill me, Scott!). I just thought this would be a fun little departure for the holidays. I hope someone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I might own Seto's bottle of whiskey, though.

**Holiday Blues  
****Prologue**

"I said _no_, Mokuba!"

Darkness and Quiet reigned over the Kaiba mansion on this brisk December night. Everywhere, that is, except for in the dimly lit study. The room did not glow warmly as rooms in Christmas stories are often wont to do. The primary illumination was the muted bluish glow from a state of the art computer monitor. The cool impersonal light cast shadows across the papers which scattered the desk, and threw the handsome features of the master of the house into sharp relief.

"But Seto, why not?"

Seto Kaiba was on the phone with his younger brother Mokuba, and he was _not_ happy. He leaned back in his sleek modern office chair, running his free hand through his chestnut hair in frustration. He sighed.

"Look, Mokuba. I want to spend Christmas at home with _you_, and not with some annoying outsider. Haven't you spent enough time with the girl over the past three months?"

"But Seto! Rebecca isn't an outsider, she's my girlfriend! Isn't Christmas meant to be spent with the people we care about?"

Mokuba Kaiba was lying on his bed in Sydney, Australia. He'd been away at University for four months now. Seto hadn't been pleased with Mokuba's decision to leave home, and ever since he'd started school it seemed he couldn't do anything right. Mokuba stared up at the ceiling, one arm wedged beneath his head. Seto still treated him like he was 12…

"Yes, Mokuba. And that is precisely what I intend to do. I'm sure your little girlfriend has other 'loved ones' with whom she can spend the holidays."

Mokuba sat up sharply in his bed, long awkward limbs sprawled haphazardly, cobalt eyes flashing. "No she doesn't! Seto, she doesn't have any surviving family. She's just like us. I can't let her spend Christmas alone. I'm bringing her!"

Seto's eyes widened slightly. Mokuba was openly defying his wishes? Those stubborn Australians must be rubbing off on him…either that, or the _girl_ was bossing him around…Seto pounded his tightly clenched fist on the desk.

"You are _not!_"

"Yes I am! Whether you like it or not!"

Mokuba frowned. This wasn't looking good. He hadn't meant this to turn into another fight…

Seto growled. So that was how it was going to be?

"I see. You know what? If spending Christmas with some _tart_ is more important to you than spending it with me, then just go right ahead. I'll be perfectly happy by myself. _Have a nice Christmas, Mokuba._"

Mokuba spluttered. What the hell was his brother saying? Why did he have to be so hard headed?

"Seto, you're being ridiculous. You _know_ I didn't mean—"

Mokuba heard a click.

"Seto?"

No response.

"Seto! Are you there?"

The phone started to beep annoyingly. Mokuba sighed, pushing the off button and tossing the handset toward the foot of his bed. He sat there dejectedly, wondering what was eating his brother lately. He couldn't remember him ever being quite this…cranky. He thought about Rebecca, too. How could he tell her they couldn't spend Christmas together? She'd been so pleased when he'd invited her.

Mokuba groaned, grabbing a textbook off his nightstand. He'd have to figure it out tomorrow. Tonight, he had reading to do.

**xxxxx**

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba was leaning forward in his chair, cradling his head in his hands.

_Damn it all…_

He groaned, rubbing his temples wearily. It was no wonder Mokuba didn't want to spend Christmas with him. He really was a _bastard_ sometimes. Why should he care if Mokuba wanted to bring some girl around?

Seto unfolded his lean frame, standing up and stretching his tired limbs. God, he needed a drink…he turned to the liquor cabinet by the window. Opening the door slowly, he peered in.

_Whiskey, that's the ticket…_He reached for the bottle.

It was empty.

"Ugh…"

A closer inspection revealed the cabinet to be almost entirely bare. The only thing left was a dusty old bottle of Gozaburo's disgusting Gin. _I'd rather drink turpentine, _Seto thought.

The tall CEO glanced at his watch. 9pm…not too late for a stroll…_to a bar…_

He slipped on his oh-so-festive new black trenchcoat and crept down the stairs, out the door, and into the frigid moonlit night.

**xxxxxxxx  
****xxxxxxxx**

Well, there you have it. The prologue. I hope I haven't made any glaring errors or missteps. And yes, Mokuba's new girlfriend is little Rebecca Hawkins. I hope I spelled her name right. Don't ask me why she's in Australia,or what happened to her family. ::shrugs:: Chapter 1 will probably be posted today, too; as soon as I get it typed. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. I'll be Drunk for Christmas

Here comes chapter 1 of this story. I won't waste time with a lot of Author notes after the diatribe that came with my prologue! I hope someone bothers to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I take no responsibility for anything Seto does when he's drunk!

**Holiday Blues  
****Chapter 1: I'll be Drunk for Christmas**

_Clink!_

The ice cubes clattered to the bottom of the glass as Seto drained his second double whiskey. He felt the comforting burn coat his insides as he placed the glass in front of him on the bar. He glared at the back of the bartender's head, silently commanding him to turn around and come serve him another drink.

Seto was sitting at the end of the bar in a moderately seedy establishment on a side street near Domino Park. There were few other patrons in the tavern at that time, which was the way he liked it. He came here once in awhile when he needed to get away from the Kaiba Corp office and the mansion. His glowering, 'approach me and die' demeanor usually ensured privacy – not that the sort of people who came in here generally recognized him anyway. The bartender noticed him and automatically began to prepare another drink.

"Forget the ice cubes this time."

The barman nodded, moving swiftly. He placed the glass of amber liquid before Seto, accepting the bill he had placed on the bar.

Seto shifted slightly on the barstool, pulling the collar of his coat closer to his neck. Hadn't these idiots heard of central heating? He looked into the whiskey glass with a frown. The tacky neon signs along the wall made the edges of the glass glow pink.

Taking a large sip of the whiskey, Seto scowled at his own reflection in the skuzzy mirror behind the bar. He didn't know _what_ possessed him to ever hang out in such a place. He could easily keep enough booze in the house to make the entire Japanese army fall down drunk. But for whatever reason, he never did. He had a large, immaculately kept wine cellar, but he only utilized it on special occasions. _Like Christmas…_

Maybe he was just bored and needed a change of scenery.

_Yeah right, _said the voice in his head, _because this place is soooo scenic…_

Maybe the mansion was just too quiet and empty.

_You used to like it that way. _Seto implored the voice to shut up, with little luck.

_You know, you've only felt this way since Mokuba left for University…_

He snorted to himself, chuckling darkly. What, he was leaving his comfortable home to come drink in this rat hole because he was _lonely_ and the empty house reminded him of Mokuba? _Please…_

He took another swig of liquor. His deep blue eyes squeezed shut. _Maybe that's true…_

Before his morose thoughts could continue, he was startled out of his dark reverie by a tap on his shoulder. Seto turned slowly, peering sideways over the upturned collar of his coat.

He observed the soon-to-be-unfortunate intruder. He was greeted with an annoyingly big smile from a thin blonde with fake looking breasts and too much makeup. _Great, _he thought, _just what I need. _He glared at the scantily clad creature, noticing the half empty Martini in her hand. She looked like she was waiting for something.

"Well? What do you want?"

Her smile widened as she slid onto the barstool next to his, flashing what was certainly more leg than strictly necessary.

"Why so gloomy tonight, tall dark and handsome?"

Seto rolled his eyes discreetly. People actually _said_ stuff like that? The drunken bimbo seemed unaffected by his lack of response.

"How about you buy me a drink and let me cure your loneliness?" She batted her spidery eyelashes, reaching down to place a hand on his leg.

Uncharacteristically, he squirmed. _Bloody women…_

Seto narrowed his eyes at the brazen harlot. "I'd rather jump into a vat of cockroaches. _Excuse me."_ He stood abruptly and gulped down the rest of his drink. He waved to get the bartender's attention, leaning across the bar. The grizzly little man approached.

"Listen," Seto said with a slight slur, "I want you to sell me the rest of that bottle of whiskey. Right _now_."

The barman looked from Seto to the blonde and back. "I can't just give you the whole bottle, mister. 'S against the law…"

Seto opened his wallet with an impatient sigh, removing several bills of sizeable denomination. He placed the bills into the diminutive bartender's hand and raised an eyebrow at him. The man's eyes practically popped out of his skull.

"I—well, I guess I can make an exception just this once…" He retrieved the half empty whiskey bottle and handed it across the bar. Seto grasped it firmly. He nodded sharply to the bartender, pointedly ignoring the pouting blonde as he pushed through the door and ambled somewhat unsteadily onto the deserted sidewalk outside.

**xxxxxx  
****xxxxxx**

'_The next station is: ….'_

Anzu Mazaki looked up from her newspaper, glancing briefly at the digital display which showed the commuter train's next stop. _Still three stations left, _she confirmed. She redirected her attention to the paper.

Anzu had moved back to Japan just two months ago after four years of dance study at a prestigious Manhattan institution. She'd accepted a place with Tokyo's finest dance company after her training was through. She could have easily obtained a high profile job in the States, but she'd missed her family and friends too much. She smiled softly, absently turning to the next page of her newspaper.

Living in Domino again was fantastic. She'd found a small, neat apartment near the park which allowed her the independence she'd become accustomed to as well as the freedom to see her friends and parents whenever she wished. She made sure to try and see Yugi and the old gang at least once a week. They were all pretty busy, but they could usually all find time at least for a cup of coffee or a drink.

Her commute to Tokyo took around an hour each way. It didn't bother her; she'd learned to love public transit during her years in New York. It gave a person a chance to decompress and plenty of time to think.

The train car was almost empty. Tonight's rehearsal had run late, and she'd only just managed to catch the 11 o'clock train. She stretched her aching legs out in front of her and examined page 5. The photograph in the top corner made her do a double take. She read the headline:

**Kaiba Corp in Talks With U.S. Innovator**

The photo showed several businessmen, apparently in deep discussion. But that wasn't what caught her eye. At the center of the image was a person she hadn't seen in years – not face to face, at least.

_Seto Kaiba…_

She studied the picture of her former classmate closely. He was sitting among the robust businessmen rather rigidly. He looked much the same as she remembered him; just a little older, with broader shoulders…and five o'clock shadow? His hands appeared to be toying with a pen, and the look on his face indicated extreme boredom.

_No doubt they're discussing something he feels is irrelevant…_

She couldn't stop looking at him. If anyone else had been around, she might've blushed with embarrassment, but she couldn't help but admit that he looked sexier than ever. Anzu sighed plaintively. Why were the really hot ones always total jerks?

_But actually…he'd never been all _that_ bad…not _really_…_

'_The next station is: Domino Center.'_

Jumping out of her seat, Anzu quickly prepared to exit the train. Geez, how long had she been gawking at Kaiba's picture?!

She stepped onto the platform with, frankly, none of the grace of a dancer. She shook her head, laughing internally. Good thing a short walk through the park would see her home. She was clearly in need of some serious sleep. She adjusted her blue cashmere scarf to keep as much cold out as possible, and began her trek home. The air felt rather crisp. _It looks like snow tonight…_

**xxxxxx  
****xxxxxx**

"_Ppft!!"_

Seto Kaiba coughed violently, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He'd just taken too large a swig out of the whiskey bottle and ended up spitting it all over himself.

_Just super, _his foggy mind processed, _Now I smell like a homer—homelars… _He ventured another sip from the bottle.

…_hobo._

He'd been aimlessly meandering through Domino park for the past hour or so. Even in his state of drunkenness he could hear a nearby clock strike Midnight. The park brought back a lot of memories. Funny how people drink to forget and end up remembering things instead.

He walked past the swings where Mokuba liked to go when he was younger, and not far along after that the chess table they used to appropriate when Mokuba wanted to practice Duel Monsters. Mokuba had always loved the park. Not like Seto…

_Well, Mokie can come to the park without me now. Maybe he'll bring his _Girlfriend.

The drunken CEO almost tripped over his own feet in a very un-Kaiba-like manner, surprised to feel a jealous rage boil up inside him at the thought of Mokuba's girlfriend.

_Whatsername? Rebecca Halfwit? Rebecca Homewreck? _

_Oh yeah, Rebecca Hawkins…_

How dare that little bratling steal his brother's affection!

Seto growled, spying an all too familiar tree. Maybe coming to the park had been a mistake. This was where _they_ used to hang out, and he didn't want to think about _them. _No wonder he'd never liked the park; there had almost always been a few of them here loafing around…

_Annoying little Yugi…_

_Jounouchi, his brainless twit of a dog…_

_The mutt's sister—Shizuka? Yeah…_

_That dungeon dice loser Otogi…_

_And the other nerd who he could never remember. Wossisname? Right…Honda._

Seto sat down on the bench under the tree. Wasn't he forgetting someone? A memory of angry blue eyes assailed him.

_Oh yes, _his mouth twisted into a smirk, _the friendship cheerleader, Anzu Mazaki._

She had been perhaps the most infuriating, but also the most difficult to actually hate. She'd never been afraid to speak her mind, and Seto respected that. Most people told him only what they wanted him to hear. Not to mention, she actually seemed to _practice_ all that friendship trash she preached. At least she could back up all the mouth. _And she had one hell of a set of legs, too…_

What?! Ugh…he was obviously too drunk for his own good. He sprawled across the bench, propping one elbow against the back of it so he could lean his tousled head into his hand. He took another swig of whiskey, wincing at the queasy feeling in his stomach. He'd better call it quits unless he wanted to vomit all over himself.

_And I'd really smell peachy after that…_

He leaned more fully against the bench, resting his eyes for a moment before he would attempt to stumble back to the Kaiba mansion. As he unwittingly fell asleep, he wondered what had ever happened to that Anzu girl. _Must've left Domino…too bad…_

These were the last thoughts of Seto Kaiba as he began to snore on the park bench, still clutching his whiskey bottle…

**xxxxxx  
****xxxxxx**

Anzu breathed in deeply. She actually really liked winter. The crisp air was invigorating, making her feel vibrant and alive. She was striding along her favorite path through Domino Park. The cold wasn't bothering her; she'd learned a thing or two about bundling up during her first (and worst) New York winter.

The park was quiet and empty. Most of Domino was probably sleeping right now, long since home from their jobs or dates or Christmas shopping. She liked the park like this – the lack of people made it easier to see the ghosts of memories from all the good times she'd had here.

She was approaching the tree where the gang always used to meet. She sometimes liked to stop there for a few minutes and think about old times. As she came nearer, she noticed that the bench appeared to be occupied by a large, shadowy figure. Was it a bum or something? She'd never seen a bum in Domino Park before…

She stepped a little closer, hearing the bench's occupant emit a sound somewhere between a moan and a snore. She sighed. It had begun to snow as she was walking through the park. The poor guy would freeze to death – but what was she supposed to do? She shook her head sadly, resolving at least to cover the unfortunate drunk (she could smell the whiskey from here) with her newspaper to keep the snow off.

As she approached, the tall figure shifted. The arm holding the liquor bottle flailed outward, and the forgotten bottle clattered to the concrete. The person didn't wake. Anzu observed the man – yes, it was a man – whose hair had fallen across his face. She was surprised to see that he wasn't very old, and that he seemed to be quite well dressed. It was hard to tell in the relative darkness, but he seemed to be clad all in black. She saw a shiny watch peeking out from the sleeve of the man's coat.

_Well, at least the guy isn't a total lost soul…_

Just as she was about to drape the newspapers across him, Anzu noticed a silvery glint near the sleeper's neck. She bent in closer.

Attached to the collar of the man's coat was a pin. Upon further examination, it appeared to consist of the letters K and C. As close as she was, Anzu could detect the presence of expensive cologne beneath the more apparent stench of liquor.

_It couldn't be…_

With a shaking hand, she reached out to brush the curtain of hair away from the man's face. The hair was surprisingly soft…

_Good lord, it was…_

Anzu didn't know what to do. She'd seen some strange things, but this really took the cake.

What on earth was Seto Kaiba doing passed out drunk in Domino Park?!

**xxxxxxxx  
****xxxxxxxx**

There. So what do you think? That naughty Kaiba, drinking so much…what is Anzu to do? : ) The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Friday, so come back and see what happens! Oh, by the way, I don't remember whose fic I read where Mokuba was referred to as "Mokie", but I thought it was cute, so I used it. Don't sue me, mmkay?


	3. You\'re Fired

Hello. I'm back with chapter 2! This chapter isn't as long as I had originally intended, but I reached a good place to stop writing and I wanted to update before Christmas. It's OK…chapter 3 will just have to be longer than I planned!

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I appreciate the feedback, especially since this is an unfamiliar fandom for me to be writing in. Happy holidays, everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, blah blah. I also issue an "OOC characters" disclaimer. I apologize if they act weird. Feel free to tell me, but try not to flame! I am very sensitive. ::sob!::

**Holiday Blues  
****Chapter 2: You're fired!**

"…come on, Kaiba! _Please_ wake up!"

Anzu shook Seto by the shoulder for the fifth time, receiving a now familiar lack of response.

"_Kaiba!"_

"Rrrgh…"

Well, that was an improvement.

_Funny, _thought Anzu with a wry smile, _I remember him being more articulate than this._

After considering all the options presented by this situation, Anzu had decided that the best plan of action would be to get Kaiba over to her apartment – a little less than 100 yards away – to sleep it off. The only problem with her plan was that she certainly couldn't carry him; she'd need him to be at least awake enough for her to guide him there. She wasn't having much luck so far.

_Seems like he's as obstinate asleep as he always was awake…_

Anzu sighed, crouching beside the bench and observing the slumbering tycoon. His face was bathed in pale moonlight, and a few errant snowflakes stuck in his hair. His lips were slightly parted, releasing an occasional grumble or snore.

She'd have said he looked innocent – if he hadn't been so deliciously tempting at the same time. No, there was certainly nothing innocent about Seto Kaiba, not even in sleep.

As if to prove her point, the sleeping Kaiba shifted, stretching his slim muscular neck to the side and producing a groan in the back of his throat. He exhaled audibly, and Anzu stared as a cloud of warm breath escaped from between his lips.

_I wonder if they're soft, like his hair was…_

Anzu stood suddenly, ripping her gaze away from Kaiba's face. She briefly covered her eyes with one hand, trying to regain some measure of sanity.

_Geez, this is worse than when I was ogling his picture on the train…when did I develop such a naughty mind?!_

This was getting ridiculous. Anzu was tired, and wanted nothing more than to collapse into her delightfully comfortable bed and sleep until she could sleep no more.

_Good thing tomorrow is Saturday…_

If she was ever going to get to bed, she'd have to take care of Kaiba first. She certainly wasn't going to leave him here to freeze…eyeing him resolutely, she resumed her attempts to rouse him. With one hand she gripped him firmly by his solid muscular shoulder, shaking vigorously. She used the other hand to pepper his cheek with gentle slaps. That was how they did it in the movies, right? His face was alluringly rough. _Seems like he didn't bother to shave today…_

"Kaiba? Kaiba! Wake up, dammit!"

**xxxxxx**

'_Kaiba!'_

Seto growled. Who would have the audacirr—audarsat—the _nerve_ to disrupt his sleep?

'_Kaiba, we've got to go now. Come on…'_

Go? Ugh…Seto didn't want to go to some stupid meeting. Listen to some idiot selling bad ideas…he cracked one eye open, seeing the hazy outline of a woman. Why is she pulling my arm? I must be late for something…

He pushed at the secretary, scowling. "Tell 'em I'm not 'vailable," he muttered with irritation. He closed his eyes, longing to return to his blissful slumber. He was not so lucky. He felt a sharp slap sting his face. His eyes snapped back open, producing a rather lackluster drunken version of his usually intimidating glare. The secretary was looking at him strangely.

"Kaiba, what are you talking about? God, you really _are_ drunk." She started pulling at his arm again, eyeing him with…concern?

Seto stood suddenly, enduring a short dizzy spell and teetering unsteadily. How did he come to have such insolent employees? He grabbed the secretary's arm, roughly pulling her closer to him so that he could loom over her menacingly. His face mere inches from hers, he saw her invitingly full bottom lip tremble. Well, what did she expect? No one spoke to him that way…

"You're fired!"

The woman was silent for a moment. Seto tried to focus on her eyes, expecting the tears to start falling at any moment. The secretaries usually did cry when he fired them. _Blue eyes…why does that seem important?_

Before he could think about it further, something rather unexpected happened. She started to laugh. It began as a muffled giggle, growing steadily to the point where she was laughing so hard she was almost doubled over. She had grabbed onto his arm, presumably fearing that she might collapse in hysterics. Seto just stared.

"C—come on, _boss._ Let's get back to the office." She swallowed a spare giggle. "I need to clean out my desk, and I expect the executives are w—waiting for you—"

At this point the laughter overtook her again. Seto was so utterly confused that he did not protest as she took his arm and began to lead him away from the bench. He caught a brief glimpse of an empty bottle on the ground.

_Ugh, _his mind cringed in recollection. _No wonder I'm so disoriented…_

He stumbled slightly, preventing a fall by grabbing onto the woman. _Mmm, she smells quite enticing…_

Seto felt an arm snake behind his back, steadying him. His alcohol induced haze was making the sidewalk spin in unsettling directions. Fortunately, his mystery saviour seemed solid and centered.

_And soft…and rather attractive…_

His short circuiting senses zoomed all over the place as the girl guided him.

_God, I must really need some sleep…_

**xxxxxx  
****xxxxxx**

Seto Kaiba was rising slowly up from the depths of unconsciousness. He squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut against the bright feeling light he could sense hitting his face.

_I thought I told that maid to make sure she shuts the curtains after she cleans in here…_

He'd been having an odd dream in which that girl Anzu Mazaki was his secretary and the Kaiba Corp board members had all turned into chimpanzees.

"Hn," he grunted sleepily, throwing one arm across his face to block out the offending sun. _It's an insult to chimpanzees everywhere…_

Feeling relatively coarse fabric across against the skin of his forehead, he wondered why he was in his clothes instead of his blue silk pyjamas.

Then, he wondered why the blanket that covered him wasn't his luxuriously warm and fluffy down comforter.

All that was left to wonder when he opened his bleary eyes was: _Where the hell am I?!_

Seto's eyes darted around the room, taking in everything; from the silent TV, to the comfy looking armchair which matched the couch he was apparently reclining on, to the unopened boxes in the corner. Nothing looked even remotely familiar. He sat up rapidly, pointedly ignoring the throbbing headache that assailed him. A photograph on the coffee table caught his eye.

Because Mokuba was in it.

It was a picture of Mokuba with Yugi Mutou and the rest of the nerd herd in Domino Park. He picked it up to examine it more closely.

_I remember this, _he thought. Mokuba and that infuriating Mazaki had tried to get him to pose for the picture too, but he had stubbornly refused. _Look at them, all smiling like idiots. _He frowned, replacing the picture.

Chances were good that at least one of them lived here, wherever _here_ was. _Shit…please tell me this isn't that dog Jounouchi's house…_

Just then, the graceful slim form of Anzu Mazaki emerged from what was presumably the kitchen – she was carrying two cups of coffee.

"Oh good, you're awake. Here…" she glided over to him and handed him a steaming mug. "I imagine you drink it black, right? You might want these, too." She reached into the pocket of her satin pyjama pants, producing a bottle of Tylenol and tossing it to him wordlessly. Seto looked dumbly at the items she had given him.

"Mazaki? What the hell is going on here?" He glared at her with sore eyes as she deposited herself into the armchair, reclining comfortably.

She looked…good, he had to admit. Her hair was the same as he remembered, if slightly longer. Her bright auburn highlights glinted in the sunlight. She was sitting in the armchair with her long legs tucked beneath her, wearing satiny black pyjama pants and a rather…form fitting black cotton tank top. She was definitely in good shape. Her muscles looked perfectly toned, without losing their womanly softness. They accentuated her lean frame, which was a very effective vehicle for her other…assets.

"A sunny good morning to you too, Kaiba." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Or afternoon if you want to be picky about it." She gestured to a stylish clock mounted on the far wall. It was 12:30pm. She sipped her coffee.

Seto stared at her. She was acting so casual. His eyes widened momentarily. Shit, they hadn't done…_that_, had they?!

_No, _he rationalized, _otherwise I wouldn't have woken up on the couch… _He refused to admit that theconcept made a small thrill run through him. Anzu didn't notice Kaiba's slight flush as he popped open the Tylenol.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my new apartment."

"How did I get here?"

"I found you passed out in the park. I brought you here to sleep it off."

Seto squeezed his brains for information, but he couldn't remember much of anything after his argument with Mokuba and subsequent arrival at the sketchy tavern.

"Why?"

She frowned just slightly. "'Why' what?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"What did you expect me to do, leave you to freeze? That'd be a nice way to treat an old friend. What the hell were you _doing_ out there anyway?"

_Old friend? _Seto couldn't believe his ears. After all this time, she was still hung up on the whole friendship line? "That's really none of your business."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say. Just wondering why Domino's richest, most powerful man was stumbling around pickled in whiskey and smelling like a common drunk."

He growled, feeling plush carpet under his feet as he stood up. He looked down at his now wrinkly black button down shirt. He _could_ smell whiskey…

"You really do look like hell, Kaiba."

_What?! How dare she insult him!_

I don't have to listen to this. I won't impose on your _hospitality _any longer."

He looked around for his shoes and coat, wanting desperately to get back to his mansion and be alone. _And far away from this embarrassing situation…_

He spotted his shoes on a mat over by the door. Before he reached them, he felt a gentle hand grab him by the wrist. He snapped around to face Anzu, surprised to see her eyes filled with concern and apology.

"Come on, Kaiba. Don't be upset. I didn't mean to make you mad – I was just stating a fact." She pulled him back into the room, leading him to a large mirror.

He wanted to throw up when he saw himself. His hair was in disarray, sticking out in several directions. His eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles underneath them. Normally immaculate, his clothes were wrinkly and disheveled. Though hard to see against the dark fabric, amysterious spot stained his shirt. He really _did_ look like hell…he touched a hand to his unshaven face.

Anzu emerged from another door. He'd been so busy staring at himself in disgust that he hadn't even seen her leave the room. She handed him a bundle of…laundry?

"Here. Why don't you at least clean up before you go. There's some clothes there that might fit you, and some nice fluffy towels. There should be an extra toothbrush in the medicine cupboard. The bathroom is through there." She motioned to a small hallway leading off the living room.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Save it, Kaiba. You can insult me and argue with me all you want, _after_ you take a shower." She had the nerve to smile at him before retreating to the kitchen.

_I guess I might as well…_

Kaiba pondered as he shut the bathroom door and began to strip (A/N: YES!! lol) out of his filthy clothes. Why was she being so nice to him? It's not like he'd ever treated _her_ in such a way. And had she always been so bossy?

_Yes, she always had been…it was the kind of bossiness that you hardly even notice, because she orders you around with that stupid, radiant smile on her face…_

He almost grinned as he stepped under the hot jets of water.

_She'd make a pretty good corporate executive…_

**xxxxxxxx  
****xxxxxxxx**

Oh ho! That sneaky Anzu hardly had to lift a finger to get Seto out of his clothes. LoL Did you like it? There will be 2 or 3 more chapters after this. Review and let me know what you think!


	4. Mirror in the Bathroom

Here is another installment of Holiday Blues. This story is progressing less quickly than I had expected, but it should still be complete within a week or so. This chapter was supposed to have some spicy interaction between Seto and Anzu, but the two of them had other ideas. They were too busy…thinking about things. So this chapter is mostly exposition and character thoughts. Just to warn you. The fun stuff will have to wait until chapter 4.

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far -- including the anonymous reviewer who (I'm not _sure_) might've insulted me. LoL Something about 'you fangirls and your little fantasies', I believe. Never been referred to as a fangirl before, and I'm not sure how the term makes me feel (even though it's probably _true_). Being 22, I guess I'd be more comfortable with something like 'fanwoman' (geez that sounds silly). The end of chapter 2 _was_, I admit, a bit on the fan-servicey side. Parts of this chapter are, too. But isn't that what fan fiction is for? As far as my fantasies are concerned, I've actually been alone in my apartment before with a sexy man in my shower, so I didn't really feel like it was that much of a stretch. ::Evil grin:: (ahem…) Anyway, moving on…

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. And I apologize for inaccuracies and/or out of character behaviour.

**Holiday Blues  
****Chapter 3: Mirror in the Bathroom**

_Stop thinking about Kaiba in the shower!_

Anzu sprinkled black pepper into the pot of soup rather more violently than usual. What was she so nervous about, anyway? So what if Kaiba was here?

_In her apartment. In her shower. NAKED in her shower—_

_Aargh! _So _what_ if probably the sexiest guy she had ever known was naked and dripping wet in her hot, steamy shower…it was _Kaiba_ for god's sake! It's not like she _liked_ him or anything! And in any case he'd made it pretty plain that he wasn't especially delighted to see _her…_

Giving the soup a final stir, Anzu lowered the heat to simmer and went to sit down in her apartment's little window-side breakfast nook. She stroked her coffee mug idly, trying to reason away her irrationally charged feelings toward her old schoolmate.

_Being…_attracted_ to him is really no big deal, _her mind suggested. It was just nature. Hormones. Whatever. Kaiba'd _always_ had a certain…_something._ She tapped her fingers on the tabletop absently, chewing her bottom lip.

_He _is_ handsome, _she allowed. And it'd been…_how_ long since she'd (ahem) _been_ with anybody? 6 months? 8? This was just her sexually deprived body's unfortunate response to Kaiba's undeniable hotness. These highly irregular feelings of abject lust were sure to evaporate as soon as her visitor was gone.

Satisfied with this explanation, Anzu allowed her thoughts to meander around Kaiba some more. She tucked one leg beneath her and glanced out her 4th floor window, thinking about what he had been like before she'd left for New York.

Even though Kaiba had always been knocking heads with Yugi and the rest of her friends, what began as genuine animosity had seemed to mellow over time into a less malicious – though no less intense - form of rivalry. You couldn't say he'd ever really joined their group, but he'd seemed to tolerate Mokuba's association with them. Which was saying a lot, really. Kaiba was extremely protective of his younger brother, and his acceptance of them as suitable friends for Mokuba was almost a sign of respect.

Kaiba himself had never shown any obvious outward inclination toward friendship. He'd treated them all with his trademark cool indifference unless circumstances forced him to join with them in some common cause. Anzu smiled, remembering. Even if Kaiba had just risked his own neck (or safety, or _soul_) to save one of them, his next move would probably be to glare and walk in the opposite direction.

She couldn't remember ever seeing him with a date or a girlfriend, either. She supposed he was always too busy with Kaiba Corp and Duel Monsters. Not that it was any of her business…

_Still, _Anzu pondered, _his general surliness doesn't explain why he would go on such a bender…_

It had been bothering her since she found him. Getting totally blootered and behaving so recklessly just didn't seem like the kind of thing Kaiba would do. Not the Kaiba _she_ knew, anyway.

_But do I really _know_ him? Perhaps I shouldn't be so presumptuous. _

She'd only seen Kaiba once in the past 5 years, and she was pretty certain he hadn't noticed her. She'd been given the opportunity to dance with the New York City Ballet, near Christmas time last year. 'The Nutcracker', of course. She'd seen Kaiba in the audience at a special performance for a charity benefit. He'd looked debonair in his classic tuxedo, and had actually seemed to be quietly enjoying the performance, ignoring the chatter of the stuffy looking man beside him.

Anzu had spotted him again after the show when she was leaving the theater. He'd been pacing back and forth on the sidewalk out front, talking on a slim metallic cell phone. She had raised her arm, preparing to wave and greet him…but before she got the chance to say anything, a limo had pulled up to the curb. Kaiba had jumped in and sped away, leaving Anzu looking like some idiot by the side of the street waving at nothing.

She snickered to herself. It's not as though he'd have probably wanted to have a pleasant little chit-chat and catch up on old times. Maybe it had been for the best that he hadn't noticed her.

Rising from her seat and stretching, Anzu decided to make some croutons to go with the soup. She had part of a day old French loaf which would do nicely. She'd thought soup would be a perfect lunch for such a frosty day. Plus, it was suitable hangover food…in case Kaiba was hungry…

As she took the olive oil out of the cupboard, she wondered about Mokuba Kaiba. Surely, the younger Kaiba would never knowingly let his brother harm himself like this…but hadn't Yugi said something about Mokuba studying in Australia?

…could _that_ have something to do with Kaiba's behaviour?

Shaking her head and pushing some hair behind her ear, Anzu began to slice the bread into crouton-sized cubes.

_Maybe I'll just ask him about it…_

**xxxxxx**

Seto exhaled with relief as he wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist and stepped toward Anzu's sink. It was pretty amazing how much better a hot shower could make you feel, even when you took it in the slightly scary confines of a woman's bathroom. He wasn't as uncomfortable as he could have been. Anzu's bathroom was tastefully decorated, and he'd been pleased to discover that her bath supplies weren't all fruity or flowery as he'd expected. Her soaps and shampoos had pleasant, clean smells. Cottony, almost.

His stomach was still a bit queasy, but his head was ten times clearer thanks to the Tylenol and the soothing effect of the hot water. He felt reenergized.

Swiping a hand across the steamed-up mirror above the sink, Seto examined his face. It was certainly an improvement; his hair was wet but clean, his eyes seemed less cloudy, and the bags beneath them less pronounced. The lower half of his face was still scratchy, shadowed with the result of over 24 hours without a shave.

He shrugged at his reflection, opening the medicine cabinet. The shave would wait until he got home, but Seto needed the use of a toothbrush _now_. He was sure the stale whiskey taste in his mouth was half of what was keeping him queasy.

Ripping open the package of what he assumed must be Anzu's spare toothbrush, he took a few moments to consider his unexpected hostess. It was just like little miss friendship to keep an extra toothbrush in her cabinet. God forbid that one of her nerd friends might be in need of one. He rummaged around for some toothpaste.

_She thinks _I'm _one of her 'nerd friends'…_

Her…_niceness_ had always confused him. Even at Duelist Kingdom when he'd been at his worst, she'd acted like she actually cared about his well-being. She'd sometimes waved cheerily at him if they passed in the hall at school or on the street after that, even though he only ever scowled or ignored her in return.

And now here he was, wrapped in her fluffy towel, scrubbing his teeth with her extra toothbrush? Quite the turn of events…not that he could complain. He had put himself into this position, after all.

But of all the women in Domino, why _her?_

_Well, _he mused while splashing his face with cold water, _at least that trashy blonde from the bar didn't find me…_

Seto massaged some of the moisture out of his hair and off of his face with the other towel Anzu had handed him. The towel smelled fresh and sunny. Draping both towels over the shower door and slipping into his blue boxer shorts, he began to pick through the pile of clothes she had offered.

"Hmm…" He held a pair of jeans out in front of him. _Way_ too short. What were these, Yugi's pants? He tossed them aside. She _had _only said the clothes _might_ fit him. No problem. He could wear his own pants. He pulled the black slacks on.

There were several t-shirts in the pile. Surely, one of these would fit. The first one he picked up was…yellow. With a big hot pink palm tree on it.

"Blech." The ugly shirt joined the munchkin jeans on the floor.

The next shirt in the pile looked like part of a baseball uniform. Sports weren't really Seto's thing, but he supposed he could deal with this for now. At least he thought he could, until he saw what was embossed on the back of the jersey:

**Jounouchi  
****42**

"She's _got_ to be joking." He'd rather walk around shirtless in midwinter than be seen in the mutt's clothes. He dropped the shirt like a bad habit. There was only one shirt left. He picked it up, examining it.

Seto was surprised. How had Anzu come to have something like this? It was a long sleeved white t-shirt, which was generally rather unremarkable. What attracted Seto's attention was a small, intricately detailed Blue Eyes White Dragon embroidered over the upper left breast of the shirt. _Nice…_

He slipped it over his head. Flexing his shoulders, he checked the fit. It was a little tight across the chest, but otherwise perfect. Most importantly, the sleeves were long enough for his arms. Seto really hated it when his sleeves were too short. The pale dragon looked good against the snowy clean cotton.

After pulling on his socks, Seto looked himself over. _Not bad._ He was at least presentable enough to walk back to the mansion. He could call himself a limo, but maybe the fresh air would do him some good…

He hoped Anzu wouldn't give him a hard time on his way out, preaching at him or interrogating him. He really didn't feel like dealing with her self-righteous lectures. She'd probably expect some show of gratitude, as well. He'd be damned if he was going to scrape and grovel at Anzu's feet. He hadn't _asked_ for her help, after all.

Seto's stomach rumbled. "Great, now I'm hungry too." He hoped against hope that Anzu would accept a simple 'thank you' so that he could head home. Turning the doorknob, he reluctantly emerged from his warm and steamy sanctuary.

He visualized the twinkling sky blue eyes of the woman who seemed to be clattering about in the kitchen, dreading that his escape wouldn't be nearly as smooth as he wished.

**xxxxxxxx  
****xxxxxxxx**

So, there we go. I hope it wasn't too boring. The characters just wouldn't allow me to rush ahead. I'll update again in a couple days. It wasn't planned, but I'm thinking about adding a little scene with Mokuba and Rebecca since people seem to be rather pleased about them being together.

Like it? Hate it? Review it!


	5. Selfish Bastard

Hi. Yeah, I know…this was supposed to be done like 3 weeks ago. Blame Tokyopop and Barnes and Noble for facilitating a recent Manga binge. ::shrug::

In any case, the holiday theme of this fic isn't too prominent, so I guess it doesn't matter that much. And it's getting finished one way or the other, so hopefully anyone who has been reading will want to know what happens anyway!

A few notes:

First of all, I've never been to Australia, so I don't know what Sydney Chinatown (I assume there is one) is like. The little chunk of Chinatown visited in this chapter is modeled after the one I'm most familiar with, that being Montreal's. So please don't be bothered by anything that seems…off. I'm just working with what I know.

Second, we finally seem to be getting somewhere in this chapter as far as romance is concerned. There might be some OOCness, but I feel like I've spent enough time building towards getting them together that it works in the context of the story. I'll let you be the judge. They're not easy to push at each other, are they? The stubborn fools…

A huge thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this. The feedback has encouraged me greatly.

**Holiday Blues  
****Chapter 4: Selfish Bastard**

Mokuba Kaiba flicked a strand of dark hair out of his eyes as he walked across a busy Sydney intersection with a warm, pleasant breeze blowing behind him. It was a strange sensation; here in the Southern Hemisphere it was summertime, and Mokuba was used to crisp and cold December weather. The feeling was almost…alien, like wearing an invisible jacket. He was on his way to meet Rebecca at a Japanese teahouse in Chinatown. Mokuba liked to go there every now and again when he felt a little homesick or just really wanted a proper cup of tea.

As he turned a corner and passed through the gate to one of Chinatown's pedestrian enclaves, Mokuba noticed a group of girls giggling and gesturing toward him. He rolled his eyes, adjusting his earphones to shut out their squealing.

The past few years had been good to Mokuba. Now 18, he'd grown into his gangly limbs and lost most of his youthful clumsiness. His form was elegant and slim like his brother's, though he wasn't quite as tall or imposing. Mokuba's face had also matured nicely, taking on a pleasant shape which no longer seemed overwhelmed by his large gray-blue eyes. His shiny black hair was shorter, but persisted in its endearing unruliness.

Girls had certainly taken notice. They seemed to be _everywhere_. Popping out from behind shelves at the library, stumbling into his path on campus, peering over the top of monitors in the advanced computer science lab, staring at him in restaurants…and here in Australia they didn't even know who he _was_.

Mokuba smiled as he turned down a colorful cobblestone alley. At least he had Rebecca. When he was with her, other girls wouldn't dare even _look_ at him, lest they face Rebecca's wrath. Mokuba was accustomed to protective and possessive behavior on the part of his brother, but receiving such fierce affection from a woman was something else. It was enough to make Mokuba blush.

Removing his earphones, Mokuba entered the teahouse. He followed the silent hostess to his usual table in a corner by the front window. He was unsurprised to note that Rebecca hadn't arrived yet. The girl had made being late into quite an art form. She was usually tardy by 10 or 15 minutes, and when she did arrive at the designated meeting place she would typically storm in with her blonde hair flying behind her and a pretty pink flush on her cheeks. Mokuba thought she was radiant; and in this particular case he was glad of her lateness for another reason, too…

…he still hadn't thought of a way to tell Rebecca that she couldn't stay with him at Christmas.

Mokuba sighed, looking down at the table as the hostess brought him a small pot of tea. He had done a lot of thinking, and as much as he disliked it he found himself unable to go completely against Seto's wished – no matter how irrational they seemed.

Desiring to satisfy both Seto and Rebecca, Mokuba had devised a compromise. He figured if Rebecca flew back to Japan with him, he could put her up in a hotel or have her stay with one of his friends. That way, he could spend time with her and with Seto individually. He'd much rather enjoy Christmas together with both of them, but it seemed rather unlikely that this would be possible. The solution wasn't what he really wanted, but it was the only one he'd come up with so far. He figured it was better than leaving Rebecca alone with nowhere to spend the holidays.

Sipping his tea, Mokuba imagined the two of them having a snowball fight in Domino Park. It would be nice to go home to a real, wintry Christmas. He just hoped Rebecca would understand…he was afraid the change in plans might hurt her.

Suddenly, the door to the teahouse flew open, admitting an out-of-breath Rebecca Hawkins. She waved to Mokuba with one hand, using the other to push some flyaway strands of hair behind her ear. Approaching the table quickly, she dropped her teddy bear shaped bag by the window and flounced to the floor across the table from Mokuba. She flashed him a large smile.

"Sorry I'm late, Mokuba. I missed the bus again!" Rebecca leaned across the table, pretty eyes sparkling as she planted a glossy strawberry-flavored kiss onto Mokuba's lips. Mokuba blushed, having received an eyeful of cleavage from within Rebecca's blue sundress as she retreated to her side of the table. She took his left hand into both of hers, gently stroking her thumb across his knuckles.

"So, did you want to talk to me about something?"

Mokuba looked dumbly into his girlfriend's smiling face, distracted by her affectionate behavior and the scent of her perfume. "Uhmm…yeah—I mean—"

Rebecca's smile faded. "Mokuba, is there something wrong?"

"No! No, of course not!" He molded his lips into a smile and laced his fingers through hers tenderly. A voice in his head was screaming.

_You're wimping out again! You've got to tell her! The flight leaves in two days!_

"I…wanted to make sure you didn't forget that it's winter in Japan, so make sure you pack plenty of warm clothes!"

Rebecca giggled. "Mokuba, you already told me twice! Did you ask me to meet you just because of _that_? Silly guy…" She tapped his nose with a perfectly manicured finger.

_It's now or never!_

"Well, actually, there's also been a _small_ change of plans…"

Mokuba began to tell Rebecca about his conversation with Seto and the compromise he'd come up with, hoping – _praying_ – that she wouldn't run out of the restaurant in tears…

**xxxxxx  
****xxxxxx**

Seto's stomach growled again as his freshly showered form crept across Anzu Mazaki's living room. There was an inviting mix of smells drifting in from the kitchen. So…she was cooking? Seto hoped she didn't expect him to stay and eat. Sure he was starving, and it might smell tasty, but she was probably a lousy cook. He could grab something back at the mansion. He would just peek in, say goodbye, and get the hell away from here.

Stepping into the entrance to the kitchen, Seto braced one arm against the doorframe and peered out from behind slightly damp and disheveled bangs. He was greeted by the sight of Anzu's shapely backside as she leaned down to examine something in the oven. He felt suddenly light-headed.

"Would you get crispy already? Stupid croutons…"

Seto heard a shaking sound as Anzu adjusted whatever was in the oven. As she straightened up and closed the door, Seto cleared his throat to get her attention.

Anzu jumped, startled, and spun around to face him. Her face was flushed pink from the heat of the oven and she was wearing two checkered oven mitts. "Oh! Kaiba…I see you're still good at sneaking up on people."

Seto didn't dignify that comment with an answer, shifting slightly to cross his arms.

"I see you at least found a shirt…I didn't think the pants would fit." She shrugged, removing the oven mitts and placing them atop the counter.

"Yeah…thanks. I guess I'll be going now." Seto turned to leave the kitchen, running one hand through his hair. He felt like he should say more, but he really couldn't think of anything.

"Umm…" He paused, looking over his shoulder and waiting to see what Anzu would say.

"…why don't you have some soup before you go?"

Soup? He'd been expecting her to start berating him for being ungrateful or something.

"I…don't think so."

Anzu took a couple steps toward him. "Come on, Kaiba. I promise I won't bite." She smiled at him hopefully. Damn she was persistent…and was she accusing him of being _afraid_ of her?

"I'm not hungry." He began to turn away again, but his traitorous stomach chose that moment to rumble in protest.

Anzu giggled. "Right. You know, I didn't go to all this work for nothing. And I'm sure your kitchen staff would appreciate the afternoon off." She grabbed his arm and began to pull him across the room.

"Actually, I do my own cooking."

She shot him a surprised glance as she pushed him into a chair next to the window. He noticed that a few inches of snow had fallen overnight.

"Is there anything you _can't _do, Kaiba?"

He glared at her as she returned to the stove to finish preparing lunch. The voice in Seto's head taunted him.

_Yeah, there's something you can't do. You can't stop being outsmarted by Anzu._

Seto leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "Grrr…"

**xxxxxx**

Anzu peered cautiously at her unexpected lunch guest. Kaiba hadn't said more than three words since the two had sat down to eat. Despite the frosty silence, Kaiba seemed to be enjoying Anzu's famous vegetable soup. Well, he was eating it anyway. 'Enjoying' might be pushing it, but with him it was pretty hard to tell…

Shifting her attention back to her own soup, Anzu tried to think of a way to start a conversation. Maybe they could talk about cooking? She'd been surprised when he said that he cooked for himself. She wondered what his favorite dish was, and imagined him cooking it in his kitchen wearing an apron with 'Kiss the CEO' written across the front. Looking at him again, she just managed not to giggle out loud.

_I guess he probably used to cook for Mokuba, too…_

Mokuba! That's what she could talk about. Surely Kaiba wouldn't object to an innocent inquiry after his little brother. And maybe if she got him talking, she'd be able to determine the cause of the strange behavior which had caused him to visit her apartment…

**xxxxxx**

It was…really tasty. He had to admit – to himself anyway. He could imagine her triumphant grin if he were to tell her that he liked her cooking. With those twinkling blue eyes crinkling up with delight…how nauseating. And asking for the recipe was definitely out of the question.

She was looking at him again. He could feel that she was studying him carefully. He was used to it – people were constantly trying to gauge his reactions and feelings, from business associates with an agenda to gold-digging women trying to win his attention. He wondered briefly what Anzu Mazaki wanted to understand about him.

For a moment, she looked rather amused. There was nothing funny about him, he was fairly certain. Did he have soup on his face or something? He traced a napkin across his lips just to be safe. He looked over again to find Anzu regarding him thoughtfully. She opened her mouth to speak. He knew the silence had been too good to last…

**xxxxxx**

"So…umm…"

_Yeah, great start, _thought Anzu. Kaiba was now regarding her with a mixture of irritation and curiosity. _Geez, he must think I'm a blithering idiot…_

"Yugi said that Mokuba is studying in Australia?"

Kaiba's frown had steadily increased with every word she spoke. "…Yeah." He stared out the window at the snowy expanse of Domino Park.

Anzu resisted the urge to sigh. This was even harder than she'd anticipated. "So…how is he doing?"

"His grades are very good."

"That isn't what I was asking."

He glared at her. "The rest is really none of your business."

Anzu glared back, pushing aside her soup bowl and leaning her forearms on the table. "I was only wondering if he's happy. If things are going well for him."

Seto pushed his chair back, preparing for his escape. "I imagine that they are."

Mirroring his actions, Anzu watched Seto with disbelief. "You _imagine_? Kaiba, what's up with you? It's not like you to talk this way – not about Mokuba!"

Clenching his fists, Seto's blue eyes flashed dangerously as he stood. "And what would _you_ know about it?" He was halfway across the kitchen in two long strides before Anzu seized his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. She peered up, mustering enough resolve to survive the death glare he was presently displaying.

"Did you and Mokuba…have a fight or something?"

An emotion looking suspiciously like pain flashed across Seto's face. "You really are too nosy for your own good." His voice was quiet, but full of icy warning. He wrenched his arm out of Anzu's grip and turned his back to her.

_Now is the time to run away, _his rational mind instructed.

The other voice in his head cackled maniacally. _I'd like to see you try._

Anzu could tell she'd struck a particularly sensitive nerve. The pained expression that had flashed across Kaiba's face had been heart-wrenching. She realized that she'd rather be subjected to hundreds of his stony glares, angry frowns, or superior smirks than see such hurt in his face again.

She carefully shut out the part of her brain that was trying to tell her _why _she was feeling this way.

"Kaiba…" she began, wondering why he hadn't yet made a break for it. "_Seto…_I'm only trying to—"

"What, _help_?"

Anzu gave a small startled jump as Kaiba spun to face her, advancing several steps like a predator stalking its next snack. She drew away from him slowly until her back collided with the kitchen counter. "Well, y—"

He glared down at her. He was little more than a foot away now. She could smell her soap and shampoo mingling with the scent of his skin…

"Then why don't you go and help Mokuba and his _girlfriend_ plan themselves a nice romantic Christmas together? Seeing as _my _company doesn't seem like _enough_ for him anymore."

Anzu's jaw dropped. So _this_ was what it came down to? Kaiba was jealous…_jealous…_of Mokuba's girlfriend?

As soon as the words had escaped his mouth, Seto had averted his gaze away from Anzu. He couldn't stand the thought of her looking at him with pity, didn't want to hear her start telling him that everything would be OK if he just did _this _or _that_…

…and he _hated_ himself for feeling vulnerable, especially because he _knew_ that she could tell…

Anzu had never seen Seto Kaiba look so dejected…and apprehensive? It was like he'd just confessed to some terrible crime and was waiting for her to pass down the judgment.

All this drama, and he was truly being ridiculous! Didn't he know that Mokuba would _never_ abandon him, or think that he wasn't enough? And besides – hadn't Yugi told her that Mokuba was so excited about bringing his girlfriend home for Christmas so that he could spend time with her _and_ Seto together?

Well, Kaiba never _had_ liked to share…

A small smile began to form on Anzu's face as she regarded the man before her.

"You know, you really _are_ a selfish bastard sometimes."

"_What?!_" Seto's head snapped up, his blue eyes locking with hers. He was still maddeningly close, and she could see every emotion that he was feeling. Surprise, insecurity, anger, confusion – he had never seemed to shockingly _human_, or so irresistibly attractive.

Unable to speak or to tear her eyes from his, Anzu did the only other thing she could. She snaked her arms behind the bewildered Kaiba's neck, pulled him down to her, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his.

**xxxxxxxx  
****xxxxxxxx**

Phew! Finally. Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but it seemed like the right place to stop. Trust me. The next chapter should be awfully exciting, hmm? There are only one or two chapters left, depending on how wordy and descriptive I happen to be at the time of writing. LoL. Don't worry, their problems aren't over yet. That would be way too simple. Drop me a review and tell me what you think!


	6. The Brilliance of Winter

Right.

Surprise! This fic is back. I finally cranked out another chapter. This is getting sad, seeing as this was originally meant to be completed by New Year. Oh well! The Holiday theme isn't really that important to the story anyway. I must say it is a bit weird trying to write about Winter when it's the middle of May, but fortunately I found some lovely writings from one of my Winters in Montreal to help inspire me! Just goes to show, though -- you should NEVER trust a fan fic author unless they've got a story that's already complete and ready to post!

I hope everyone that reviewed when this first came out is still out there reading. And to the person that reviewed this story just the other day (I don't have the pen name in front of me right now): Rejoice! For it is largely due to your review that this story received an update.

Quick reminder: I'm not a huge YuGiOh! fan. So if anyone is OOC, or says/does/creates anything that isn't correct in the YuGiOh universe, please accept my apologies. I'm pretty sure I've done OK so far, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! or any of the characters. I do, however, own a new computer. I hope my formatting doesn't get all screwed up!

So, in case you've forgotten (you really better go back and read the other chapters again!), Anzu surprised Seto with a kiss at the end of the previous chapter. Let's find out what happens next...

**Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 5: The Brilliance of Winter**

The kiss was tentative, but not shy. Seto stood stock still, reveling momentarily in the silky-feeling press of Anzu's lips and the spine-tingling way she slid her small hand down the side of his neck...

Then it was over, as suddenly as it began.

_I _must _be hallucinating._

This was the first comprehensible thought which entered the mind of a dazed Seto Kaiba. His brain seemed to be throbbing in and out of sensibility, but when he finally got ahold of himself he realized that he was indeed standing face to face with Anzu Mazaki...and she really _had_ just kissed him. She was presently fixing him with an expectant blue gaze, not bothering to mask any of her apprehension.

Seto jumped back from her as though she were radioactive. That kiss had been too soft, too full of understanding, and _way_ too much like exactly what he wanted...and there was _absolutely_ no way he would let _her_ know that.

His face had readjusted into its customary glare, and he could have looked menacing if he hadn't betrayed himself by touching two fingers to his confused lips.

"H-have you completely lost your mind?" His voice sounded to him like it came from far away.

_And I'm sure the stuttering really makes your message more forceful, _ his inner voice taunted.

Anzu shrugged slowly, dropping her eyes from his. He could swear he saw a flicker of disappointment in her countenance at the moment when she turned her face down. "I had to break you out of your mania somehow. You seemed to be losing your grip."

_That's certainly an understatement. _

He narrowed his eyes. The traitorous voice in his own mind was infuriating him even more than Anzu.

"Well maybe next time you should just mind your own business."

Anzu groaned with exasperation, tossing her auburn hair and throwing her arms up in a mockery of surrender. "Are we back to _this_ again? Listen, Seto. If you don't know how much Mokuba loves you, and that he would never hurt you or abandon you, then maybe you _do_ deserve to spend Christmas alone!"

Seto gasped. Obviously, Anzu was some kind of mind reader. He had to put a stop to this _now. _"I--"

She swiftly interrupted, those big sky blue eyes staring out at him with a strange expression. "Why do you always push away the people that care about you most?"

His mouth opened and closed. He hand never felt so utterly inarticulate in his life, and it was all because of _Anzu. _She was standing there looking at him as though he had hurt her, and he didn't know whether he wanted to slap her across the face or smash his lips down onto hers--

All these questions were left hanging in the air as the doorbell began to ring loudly.

**xxxxxxx**

Anzu gave a startled jump, breaking out of the precarious eye-lock she'd been sharing with Kaiba for...who knows how long. The doorbell rang again. Anzu hurried across the kitchen, pausing as she passed the CEO. _The CEO she had just kissed..._

"Umm, sorry..."

She could smell him as she breezed by; the enticing scent of his own skin mingled with the crisp, clean smell of her soap...it made her remember when he'd drawn close to her, the warmth of his body, the way his surprised but unresistant lips had felt against hers...

Anzu was blushing quite noticeably by the time she reached the door. _It just figures that I'd get a visitor at a time like this. Maybe it's just a salesman or something..._

She wrenched the door open with surprising force, propelled by an excess of nervous energy. Standing before her with a few errant snowflakes in his hair was a smiling Yugi.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey, Anzu! I was walking by and just thought I'd-- is something wrong?"

It hadn't taken Yugi _too_ long to notice Anzu's flustered appearance. Her face was red, hair disheveled, and her eyes kept darting behind her into the apartment.

"If this is a bad time, I can--"

"Oh, no Yugi! It's just, umm, I've got a--"

A third voice interjected, one that Yugi _never_ would have expected to hear at Anzu's apartment.

"_Excuse_ me. I'll be leaving now."

Yugi stepped aside, dumbfounded, as Seto Kaiba swept out from behind Anzu, black trenchcoat streaming behind him as he strode hurriedly down the apartment's stone steps. The shorter man then shifted his attention back to his friend, who looked somewhat panicked.

"Kaiba, wait!" She looked as though she wanted to chase after him, but she certainly couldn't go running barefoot on the icy pavement and the tycoon's long legs were carrying him rapidly away...Anzu sighed, her shoulders sinking in defeat. She seemed to have almost forgotten that Yugi was standing there.

Putting a hand on her arm, he tried to bring Anzu back to reality. "Umm, Anzu? What's going on?"

She gifted him with a small smile. "That's a pretty good question, actually. Come in and we can discuss it over coffee?"

Yugi gave her a friendly nod, shutting out the chill of the Winter sidwalks with a click of the apartment door.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The brisk December air rushed soothingly into Seto's lungs as he strode through the middle of Domino Park. He didn't know why he felt the need to hurry; he just wanted to get away from Anzu's flat as quickly as possible.

_Who'd have thought? The President of Kaiba Corp., scared of a girl..._

_I'm not scared, _his rational mind replied, _I left because Yugi was there. _

_Suuuuuure you did. And the fact that you wanted to take Anzu into your arms and kiss her senseless had nothing to do with why you ran away _at all..._or maybe you're mad because you think Yugi's her _boyfriend...

Kaiba growled, scaring away a nearby pigeon. _Stupid voice..._

The sight of an oddly familiar discarded liquor bottle forced Seto's thoughts back to Anzu yet again. He buried his hands deep in his trenchcoat pockets. _She'd helped him...and she'd _kissed _him..._ But those things weren't even the most important.

What was foremost in his mind was that she'd been right...she was right about Mokuba.

The sunlight made the snowflakes glitter like the finest crystal, but their brilliance paled against that of the sparkle which returned to Seto Kaiba's eyes as he hurried home to call his little brother.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow, I can't believe it!"

Anzu had just finished telling Yugi all the details of her encounter with Seto Kaiba, from his drunken surliness on the park bench to the kiss she'd given him in her kitchen. She swirled her coffee absently and looked into Yugi's astonished violet eyes. "I just hope he comes to his senses and makes up with Mokuba before Christmas gets here."

"I don't know," Yugi frowned slightly. "Kaiba _is _pretty stubborn. Do you think you got through to him at all?"

Her wild-haired friend viewed her eagerly. _That's just like Yugi, _she thought, _always worrying about others._

Anzu let out a weak chuckle. "I wish I knew. He's so confusing, Yugi! I mean, one moment we're shouting at each other, and the next...well..."

The pretty way she blushed gave Yugi a fairly concrete idea of what Anzu was referring to. He smiled slyly. "You know Anzu? I think you'd be really good for Kaiba. Maybe make him a little less...scary. More _relaxed_..." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yugi! Don't be ridiculous!" Anzu's face was scarlet red, and coffee sloshed out of her cup. "It was just one kiss-- one he didn't even _want_! Besides, it's not like I have...those kind of..._feelings _for him..." Anzu's hand shot up to cover her mouth.

Yugi's eyes widened, as well as his grin. Anzu continued babbling.

"We're nothing alike at all--"

Yugi replied with a wink. "Opposites attract."

"But Yugi, we just fight _all_ the time--"

"The occasional argument keeps a relationship strong and healthy! Not to mention the make-up sex--"

"Yugi!"

Yugi's small frame shook with laughter. He managed to calm down soon enough, and noticed that Anzu looked extremely thoughtful. "Hey," he began, "what have you got to lose?"

Anzu shook her head. "Yugi, I don't think I can. I mean, what am I supposed to do-- _pursue_ him?"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't think he'd want me to. He probably thinks I'm some kind of common tart already!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Because of one kiss? I doubt it. And you know what? Sometimes I don't think Kaiba _knows_ what he really wants."

The two lapsed into a brief silence, both enjoying very different contemplations about their former adversary. Anzu broke the silence with a bright laugh. "There's one thing I _do_ know, Yugi."

Those wide purple eyes stared back at her with curiosity. "What's that?"

"Jounouchi is going to _kill_ you if he ever finds out you've been encouraging me to date Seto Kaiba!"

The two friends dissolved into a fit of hysterics, laughing all the tensions and serious discussions of the day away.

**xxxxxxx**

Long after Yugi was gone, Anzu gazed quietly out at the frosty and deserted park, the snow glowing a deceptively warm orange under the umbrellas of light shed by the lamp posts. She knew it was as silent outside under the blankets of snow as it was in her cozy seat by the window, and the sleepy quality of the vista made her warm inside. In this private, contemplative moment, Anzu allowed her imagination to run free, wondering with a smile what it would be like if she could kiss Seto just one more time...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxx**

There! Whew, this story is getting close to being done. One more chapter and possibly an epilogue (or another full chapter, depending on whether I feel like it!). I hope you liked this part. I don't know if it's as good as some of the others, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible!

Drop me a review and let me know what you think of it! And if you want another update soon, bug me and bother me as much as you can!


	7. At Sunset

Hi.

This update is coming quicker than I'd expected or planned; which I guess is a good thing! The only bad thing is that the chapter is shorter than I'd intended. But when I finished the section I was writing it just seemed like the right place to stop. This story is so close to done that I feel less apprehensive now about short chapters. It might be completed quicker this way!

That's all I've got to say. Response to the last chapter was greater than I'd anticipated. Thanks for all the positive reviews! I hope everyone will enjoy this. Not much romance here, unfortunately... just a lot of Seto and Mokuba!

**Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 6: At Sunset**

"What do you _mean_ you don't have any!"

A pair of cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously, their owner leaning across the counter with considerable menace. The recipient of this piercing glare quailed under the pressure, stuttering out a weak reply.

"J-just ran out ten minutes ago. Still have some others left, though, sir--"

The unfortunate clerk quickly realized that he had said the wrong thing. His customer snarled with agitation.

"Others? _Others! _Are you suggesting that I should be forced to settle for an inferior product? I want to speak with the branch manager immediately! Umm...please?"

Mokuba blushed as the terrified clerk squeaked and hurried toward the back room. It didn't happen often, but his ruthless, demanding side did manifest occasionally. After so many years trailing after his brother... It wasn't entirely his fault, though-- how dare these people try to stand between a Kaiba and his favorite strawberry muffin!

After striking a deal with the simpering manager to keep a strawberry muffin available for his enjoyment at all times, Mokuba headed back out into the evening street. He sighed, glancing disdainfully at the blueberry muffin he'd received free of charge.

He'd been on edge the past few days, ever since his argument with Seto. Rebecca had been very understanding about the situation-- he sometimes forgot that she _had_ met Seto before-- but the younger Kaiba couldn't share her carefree attitude. He'd thought maybe this Christmas could be different; for _all _ of them.

Christmas had always been a somewhat melancholy time at the Kaiba mansion. No carols, no cookies, no shiny decorations apart from the large Christmas tree that the house staff insisted on erecting in the ballroom each year...

Mokuba had no memory of his and Seto's real parents, but he'd seen his older brother several times over the years gazing sadly at a photograph of their mother and father embracing beneath some mistletoe with a smiling blue-eyed boy clutched between them. Mokuba was sure Seto didn't know he had seen this. The scene always filled him with sadness... and guilt. If Mokuba had never been born, maybe that smiling boy would still have his parents. He never mentioned it, though. He knew Seto wouldn't want him to feel this way.

It wasn't even worth thinking about Christmas with Gozaburo Kaiba. Their adoptive father made Ebenezer Scrooge look like a giddy North Pole elf.

And since Rebecca was now without a family as well... perhaps Mokuba had been naïve to hope that the three of them could help each other to have a Merry Christmas for a change. He kicked at a rock with one worn-out running shoe as he turned into his street, wandering back to his small apartment.

The setting sun gleamed off of Mokuba's dark hair as he fumbled for his keys. Just as he was about to unlock the door, his cellphone began to emit a bleepy ring. _Ugh, long distance ring. Can't ignore that. _He tried to juggle the items in his hand, but dropped his muffin in the process. It rolled sadly to a standstill on the concrete as Mokuba checked the call display. His eyes widened, and he flipped the phone open hurriedly.

"Big brother?"

**XXXXXX**

Seto Kaiba sighed as he slid into his office chair, simultaneously powering up his computer out of habit. Posed in an uncharacteristic slouch, he stared at the sleek slim-line cordless telephone on his desk. He had never felt so apprehensive about calling his own brother before. He glanced at the gently glowing computer screen. Maybe do some work first...?

Anzu's pleading eyes flashed into the front of his mind.

_'Why do you always push away the people who care about you most?'_

He cradled his face in both hands. He felt like she was standing right behind him with her hands on her hips, glaring...

The back of Seto's neck tingled. She wasn't even _here_ and he was at her mercy. He could feel her all around him. Maybe it was the sunny, breezy scent of whatever detergent she had used to wash the shirt she'd lent him. What was it they said? Scent was the closest sense tied to memory?

He picked up the receiver, stalking over to his comfy leather couch and flopping down. He propped his head on the armrest, curling one arm behind him as he dialed Mokuba's number.

"Hn..." There was no answer at his brother's apartment. Maybe he was out?

_Unless he's avoiding me..._

Seto punched the numbers for Mokuba's cellphone. After a few moments, the line picked up. Seto heard some scrabbling noises and then--

"Big brother?"

Seto smiled weakly. Mokuba sounded surprised to hear from him. "Hey, Mokuba..." There was some clattering and shuffling. "...Little brother?"

"Eheh-- sorry, Seto. I... dropped my muffin. Is everything OK?"

The older Kaiba sighed. He was sure Mokuba hadn't meant to ask such a multi-layered question. He thought of all the ridiculous ways he could answer.

_'Well, after being a jerk to you, I got piss drunk and collapsed on a park bench like a common bum. Yugi's cheerleader brought me to her apartment and made out with me in her kitchen. Now I can't stop thinking about her stupid beautiful face and gorgeous body. And I need to apologize to you and admit I was wrong, which is about as pleasant for me as having a root canal without the benefit of local anesthetic.'_

If he greeted his brother with such an insane tirade, Mokuba would probably phone Domino Psychiatric and have him in a straight jacket within the hour. "Everything's fine. Look... I need to talk to you... About Christmas--"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Seto could hear the disappointment in his little brother's voice. How could he have been such a total jerk? "I already talked to Rebecca about it. She has other friends in Domino she can stay with, so I'll be able to spend a little time with her, at least..." He trailed off.

Seto steeled himself. "No, no, Mokuba. Listen. I was being unfair..." He paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "...I'm... sorry. OK? I know it's important to you, so... you should bring Rebecca here with you. I guess I was just... acting like a selfish bastard."

Anzu's words reverberated through his mind, bouncing against his other thoughts insistently.

_'You know, you really can be a selfish bastard sometimes.'_

Why had she been smiling as she said that?

Seto noticed that Mokuba hadn't responded. "Are you there?"

"R-really! Do you mean it, Seto?"

Seto rolled his eyes. He could hear the adolescent exuberance in his brother's voice, still so childlike at times. "Yeah... I just want you to be happy..."

"Yippee! Thanks, big brother! Rebecca is gonna be so glad!"

Seto winced at Mokuba's ungrammatical exclamations. "That's good, I guess." He wasn't really sure if he cared how _she_ felt, but at least Mokuba was pleased.

"So..." Mokuba's voice changed, taking on a curious tone. "...what made you change your mind?"

Seto Kaiba felt a ghostly pressure against his lips, the softness of a small hand tangling gently but insistently in his hair...

"Umm... maybe I'll tell you about it another time." He was glad Mokuba wasn't there to see the blush creeping across his high cheekbones. "When should I expect you?"

"Our plane is supposed to land at 9:15 Monday morning. That's the day after tomorrow! Send a car for us, OK?"

"I'll come and get you myself."

Several minutes later, the Kaiba brothers hung up after ironing out the remaining details of Mokuba's visit. Seto had to admit-- he felt better. Good, even. He exhaled audibly, shifting his slim frame into a more comfortable position. He was so tired, and now he could actually _sleep..._

A small smile was evident upon the lips of the famously cold-hearted Seto Kaiba as he drifted off to sleep. Visions of sugar plums did _not_ dance in his head; but visions of Anzu, now that was a different story.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

There. I know it was short, but I thought it was a cute chapter! I enjoyed letting Mokuba have a 'Kaiba moment'. I hope you all liked it. I guess I just didn't want to rush, because I have a bit of torture still left for everyone to enjoy!

Like I said, this story is almost done. I have another Seto/Anzu in the works now (an idea came fully formed while I was at work this evening; I really enjoy writing this pairing) which I intend to write to completion before posting. It's going to be shorter, probably more smutty and less sentimental than this one. Keep an eye out for it soon-- I'll say more about it in my next author's note for this one. Review and let me know if you liked this!


	8. Electric Dreams

Wheee!

This story is drawing to a close pretty quickly. I'm almost completely sure there's one chapter and an epilogue left after this, though I suppose it might just end up being two whole chapters. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between an epilogue and a chapter... but I guess it's not a big deal either way.

I wasn't planning to write another Seto/Anzu right away, but it's starting to look like that's exactly what I'm going to do. I have about 12 pages of notes pertaining to the fully-formed story line I formulated one extremely boring evening at work. The whole thing is planned, more or less right down to the last scene. I don't intend to post anything until I have at least 3 or 4 chapters written, and I haven't started yet because I wanted to make sure to finish this story first.

It's untitled as of yet but here's a working summary: '_It's the night before Anzu's wedding, and she's having some serious doubts. A certain someone shows up and shakes loose memories of an affair, conducted in secret over 5 years and 2 continents.'_

It will definitely be rated M. Sound interesting to anyone? I hope to start cranking it out soon.

Moving on...

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this since I started updating it again. Those reviews really keep me going! At the present moment, this story is only 2 reviews away from being my most reviewed story ever. I'm so pleased! Now, on to the story.

Note: This chapter has a little bit of mature content (I can hear you all clapping your hands excitedly).

**Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 7: Electric Dreams**

It was 6am, and the first traces of grey winter light were beginning to slip through the curtains of the cozy apartment near Domino Park. The occupant of this dwelling was presently in the bedroom, asleep. Anzu was twisting back and forth in seeming agitation, one slender leg flailing out from under the fluffy comforter. She mumbled and made a series of indistinct noises. She was having a very interesting dream...

**x Anzu's Dreamland x**

Anzu had just completed another exquisite performance of The Nutcracker with the New York City Ballet, this time for a special charity event. The crowd and the venue had been incredible; people who appreciated a quality performance, at a theater specifically designed for ballet. They had also provided her with a rather sumptuous dressing room.

She smiled, letting her hair out of its tight bun and proceeding to wipe off the heavy makeup she was required to wear under the lights. Exchanging her gorgeously simple costume for a satiny white robe, she relaxed onto the comfortable couch and sipped a glass of wine. This was always her ritual after a performance. She would get so pumped up with adrenaline when she danced-- she needed to unwind before donning her street clothes and re-emerging into the hustle and bustle of nighttime Manhattan.

Everything had gone perfectly-- but why did she feel like something was missing?

A knock at the door startled her out of her contemplations. _Probably the company director coming to congratulate her, or a messenger bringing her a bundle of roses from an admirer... _She glided to the door, turned the latch, and pulled.

"Hello, Mazaki."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "K-Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

He was standing there, looking far too handsome in an expensive tuxedo, with a long black coat slung over one arm. In his other hand was-- a _rose_?

"Didn't you see me in the audience?"

She shivered. His voice was rich with aphrodisiac qualities, and she _barely had any clothes on..._

"Oh! Umm... Yes, I just meant... well, I wouldn't expect you to come find me."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, are you going to let me come in, or do I have to stand in the hallway like a porter?" He thrust the flower into her hand impatiently.

She snapped out of the trance of his deep-sea stare, stepping aside to let him pass. Shutting the door behind her she opened her mouth, wishing with all her might that some innocuous small talk would force itself out. It never got a chance. She barely had time to turn around before Seto slid one arm around her waist, clutched the other none-too-gently in her hair, and pressed his lips down onto hers in a heated kiss (the coat and the red rose fell to the floor, forgotten).

Anzu's knees gave out immediately, forcing Seto to grasp her even closer to him lest she slide to the ground. She felt the contours of his body pressed solidly against her entire frame, hard and pliant in all the right places.

"Mm-mph," she exclaimed inarticulately, allowing him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. She heard him inhale sharply through his nose as he slid his tongue along the back of her teeth, exploring. His hand slid out of her hair, caressing down the side of her neck as he pressed her against the dressing room door. His overwhelmingly masculine scent surrounded her, and she felt the growl in the back of his throat as she clutched desperately at the front of his tuxedo.

He broke from the Kiss and looked at her intensely, running a hand down the side of her torso and further, hitching her up so that one of her knees hooked over his arm. His eyes made erotic promises as he clutched her against himself intimately.

"Anzu..."

She squeezed his shoulder and arched her back, even further aroused by the sound of him practically moaning her name. She trembled with anticipation as he kissed her insistently once more, his hand teasing along the neckline of her robe, sliding lower and lower until she could feel him hurrying to untie the satin belt that held it closed--

**x End Anzu's Dreamland x**

"GASP!"

Anzu shot into a sitting position, safe-- and alone, she noticed-- in her very messy-looking bed. It took her a full minute at least to slow her frantic breathing, one hand splayed across her burning forehead.

_What _ kind of a dream was _that_!

Never, _ever_ in her life had she experienced such a... _naughty... tawdry... _amazingly _sexy _dream!

Coming further into her senses, she began to panic. A dream like that-- about _Seto Kaiba?_ She'd never be able to look him in the face again without--

"Wah!" Trying desperately to extract herself from her tangled disaster of a bed, Anzu tumbled unceremoniously to the floor.

_Ugh, just terrific, _she thought as she stared at the ceiling, still tangled in her sheets. _If this persists, I'll have to either start seeing a shrink or join 'Kaiba Stalkers Anonymous'..._

_Except you're _not_ anonymous, dummy. Kaiba _knows_ you. _

"Rrrgh..." Anzu rubbed her face vigorously with both hands as she trudged toward the kitchen. Coffee first, she reasoned. And then maybe a walk outside. _Lord knows I need to cool down. Maybe the frosty air can clear out my obviously demented subconscious..._

**XXXXXXXX**

"Brrr!" Anzu snuggled down further into her cozy winter jacket and scarf. It was a picture perfect December day in Domino. The snow front had cleared out completely overnight, the sky was a clear deep periwinkle, and everything shone brightly in the crisp midday sun. Even the trash cans in alleyways gleamed with a particular brand of brilliance.

Anzu had originally intended to take a stroll through the park, but quickly changed her mind when she recalled the firm muscles she'd felt beneath Kaiba's coat the other night while guiding his unsteady form to her apartment. She'd opted to visit the shopping district instead-- she still had a few things to pick up for Christmas.

After a mere fifteen minutes of wandering past the shops and eateries in the center of the city, Anzu realized that she had made a grave miscalculation. If her intention had been to get Seto Kaiba out of her mind, she had come to the wrong place. There were reminders of him _everywhere_, and they were anything but subtle.

First, she'd walked past some scaffolding. The plywood that encased it had been generously wheat-pasted with advertisements for Kaiba Corp's brand new Duel Disk Special Edition.

Next, her eyes had been drawn to a large billboard in a bustling square. It announced the newest product line of a fashionable company that manufactured expensive watches. She nearly spat her latté all over herself when she realized that the ridiculously sexy man modeling the watch was none other than Kaiba himself. The photographer must have been a _genius_; Kaiba was posed artfully, looking thoughtful with his head cradled in one hand and the sleek platinum watch displayed prominently on his wrist. Fortunately, the square was crowded enough that nobody noticed her ogling the twelve foot tall vision of glacial gorgeousness.

Anzu sighed, tossing the empty coffee cup into the nearest bin. Maybe she'd be better off giving up and going home to eat ice cream and watch a soppy romantic movie...

"Yo, Anzu!"

The slim dancer jumped, rejoining reality as she turned in the direction of the familiar voice. A smile spread across her face. "Hey Jounouchi! What's up?"

The windswept blond bounded up, cheeks red from the cold and several shopping bags clutched in his right hand. "Just doin' a bit of Christmas shoppin', ya know?"

The two friends smiled and began to walk along together, chatting excitedly. Anzu was delighted; she hadn't seen Jou in a few weeks. Plus, his company provided a welcome distraction from--

"Hey, didja see this?" He held up a bundle that had been hidden under his arm. "Kaiba's in the newspaper _again_. So what if his ugly face gave a buncha money to an orphanage? He's just tryin' to make people believe he's not a complete ice block. Ha! Fat chance!"

Anzu groaned internally as Jounouchi continued to babble on about all his favourites among Seto's less-charming qualities. Her eyes fastened onto the newspaper photo, which was of a mildly uncomfortable looking Kaiba and a group of giggling orphans. Her heart wrenched alarmingly. _He could have just sent the donation, but he chose to deliver it to the orphanage in person..._

Looking more closely at the photo, she saw that his eyes held a faraway look. _He's probably remembering being an orphan himself..._

Anzu was distressed to feel an electric thrill run through her body at the thought of holding him, comforting him, _kissing him_--

"Ah great," exclaimed Jounouchi, "speak of the frost-covered devil!" She heard the familiar sound of Jou's teeth gritting against each other.

Her head snapped up, following Jounouchi's line of sight. She only _just_ managed not to crumble into an ungraceful heap atop the adjacent snowbank.

"Check it out! Seto Kaiba!"

"Wow, he's the coolest!"

"I hear he's a jerk, but who cares! I'll bet he's great in bed."

"Forget that. Who cares if he's good when he's _that_ rich!"

Anzu glared briefly at the giggling gold-diggers, who were straightening their hair and jumping up and down excitedly. _How shallow can you get?_

Kaiba had just stalked out of a nearby restaurant wearing black pants, a grayish-blue sweater, and his black trenchcoat. He had clearly recovered from his hangover, and his face was clean shaven. His blue eyes narrowed at the curious onlookers.

_Can I hide under a rock, now? _Anzu could feel herself blushing. _God, I hope he doesn't see me..._

It seemed as if she would get her wish. Kaiba was about to pass by, looking distracted.

"Yo, icicle! What's the hurry? Off to the bank to count your precious money?"

Kaiba halted, spinning on his heel to face them.

_Must... Not... Kill... Jounouchi..._

Kaiba now looked completely furious. After all, Jounouchi was quite probably his absolute least favourite person on Earth. He opened his mouth, presumably to rattle off a swift and scathing response. Before he had the chance to call Jou a dog or otherwise insult him, however, his eyes locked onto Anzu's.

Jounouchi looked bewildered, clearly not perceiving the electric charge crackling between his friend and his enemy. Anzu's breath caught in her throat as those blue eyes burned into hers, totally lost to their intense depths. The look he was giving her-- it was so much like the way he'd looked in her dream. A shiver ran up her spine. _Oh, it makes me want to--_

The moment was over in a flash. For a second, Seto looked hesitant; one of his hands appeared to twitch, and Anzu was almost certain he was about to step towards her. Instead, he broke eye contact and lurched away in the other direction. He was around the corner and out of sight before his greedy little fan club could say 'Mastercard!'.

Jounouchi whistled. "Geez, Anzu! Kaiba sure was givin' you the evil eye! Figures. I bet whenever he meets a pretty girl, he wants to pick her up and toss her right off his iceberg!"

_Oh Jounouchi, if you only knew... _Anzu's pulse finally began to normalize as the two resumed strolling down the sidewalk. _If Kaiba ever set foot on an iceberg, it would probably melt instantaneously under the force of his hotness..._

Anzu hoped they had a straightjacket ready for her at Domino Psychiatric, because she was _lost_.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

There. Hehe! That was very enjoyable to write, I must say. I hope my Jounouchi was okay. And I also hope I didn't accidentally refer to him as 'Joey' at all. For some reason, he seems to be the only one I don't automatically think of by the Japanese name. We'll get a peek at Seto's reaction to this little encounter in the next chapter. What, did you think I would torture Anzu and then let him off easy? Oh no no. That just wouldn't be fair now would it? Review and make me even happier than usual!


	9. Unglued

Hi guys!

Here's another update... which yet again moves the story forward less than I had originally intended. This story just keeps extending itself, because I guess I've been feeling kind of wordy these days (not that I'm complaining). There's really nowhere left to go after this, though, so it'll be 2 more chapters at maximum.

Hopefully I can publish them quickly so that I can finish my overdue Christmas story faster than **aphrael21 (**plug plug, go read 'Christmas Chaos') finishes hers!

My gratitude for all the nice reviews, and some good advice/suggestions which I assure you are being taken to heart. This is now my most successful story ever! (SHOWERS OF CONFETTI) ...which I admit isn't really saying much. But it still makes me really happy! So thanks for that.

So now it's time to spend a little time with Seto. If you thought Anzu was having problems, wait until you see what kind of day _he's_ having!

**Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 8: Unglued**

"_Hold all my calls."_

Kaiba's secretary jumped, dropping her pen as her boss stalked past in an obvious temper, brutally slamming the door to his office. She shook her head. Profits for the quarter were up more than 20 percent, new contracts were clamoring their way like a swarm of flying monkeys, and it was almost Christmas. Yet he _still_ couldn't manage even a tiny smile? The man was clearly deranged. She sighed, returning to the file she'd been updating. _Whatever, _she mused, _the pay is unbeatable and the daily view isn't so bad either..._

The man inside the office was in a state of extreme agitation, and it wasn't because of profits, Christmas, _or _ flying monkeys. It was because of _her_. Kaiba violently pulled off his blue-gray cashmere sweater, hurling it across his office into the corner near the leather couch. Slumping into the chair behind his desk, he pulled impatiently at the collar of his white dress shirt.

His work and his duel monsters were supposed to be his life, his focus, his true passion. so why was Anzu Mazaki the only thing he could fricken concentrate on?

Kaiba grumbled to himself, spinning his chair around to face the windows lining the back wall of his office. If only he hadn't seen her this afternoon after that business lunch, with her annoying terrier yapping at her heals no less, maybe-- _maybe_-- he would have had a chance.

When Jounouchi had attacked him with a typically tired and well-worn insult, he'd thought it might provide a chance to blow off some steam and forget about the other things on his mind. And then he'd spotted _her_ and painful stars had begun to dance behind his eyes. She had looked... perfect, really. Adorable, delicious, irresistible in such an ordinary way. Her cheeks had been flushed pink, from embarrassment or cold he couldn't say. Her eyes were wide and bright, the same fresh blue as the winter sky. Every muscle in his body tightened as he thought about the inviting way her glossy bottom lip had quirked.

It felt like the middle of July inside Kaiba's clothes as he recalled how close he'd been to grabbing her and shoving his tongue down her throat, tasting her lips and skin, pressing himself against her right in the sidewalk for everyone to see. He exhaled forcefully, sweeping some hair out of his eyes. Good thing he had the sense to run away. She probably would have kicked him in the shins, or worse, sicked Jounouchi on him.

_Or she might have kissed you back, _ taunted his inner voice. _After all, she's already kissed you once. _

_She only did that to stop my ranting. _

The voice chuckled knowingly. _Did you even _see_ how she was looking at you? All curious and shy and wanting..._

"Rrrgh," he growled, very very close to coming completely undone.

Then, he heard his cellphone ringing insistently. Seto's boiling blood cooled down to a gentle simmer as he grabbed the phone, scowling at the call display. _Ugh. Wretched, stupid board member. _He dropped the cellphone into a convenient desk drawer, which he closed with a swift click. This afternoon's board meeting had _not _helped matters. The Kaiba Corp board boasted its share of morons on a _good_ day, which today was most markedly _not_.

_You're just mad because even they made you think about Anzu. _

Seto rubbed his temples, thinking back to the disastrous meltdown of a board meeting he had just recently stormed out of.

**x Flashback: Kaiba Corp Board Meeting, 3PM x**

The CEO of Kaiba Corp tapped his fingers impatiently on the board room table as one of his executives prattled on mindlessly with some utterly useless report. He'd learned very quickly after taking control of this company that you had to sift through a lot of superfluous information in order to chisel what you heard at a meeting like this down to its essential, useful parts. He'd become quite successful at knowing what was important to listen to, and what was just worthless noise pollution. He rolled his eyes as another board member began to chatter excitedly.

"You'll all be pleased to know that gross profits are up over 20 percent for this quarter. Take a look at these numbers! Even you, Mr. Kaiba, might dance for joy when you lay eyes on these!"

A sheet of paper was slipped in front of him as the speaker began to enumerate quarterly sales totals by division. His eyes skimmed the paper absently, his mind distracted by inane phrase the man had just used.

'Dance for joy'?

Dance.

Dancer.

Anzu.

He shifted uncomfortably, remembering a night in New York several years ago when he'd seen Anzu dance. The image of her graceful form invaded his mind. She had floated across the stage like an angel. He didn't doubt that the charity event had generated buckets of donations; every man in that audience had been in the palm of Anzu's exquisite hand by the time the performance was over. Even he had been spellbound, though he'd never have admitted it at the time. He'd considered seeking her out backstage after the show, but decided against it almost immediately. It would have been awkward at best, and an urgent business call sent him speeding away from the theater in any case. Kaiba shook the memory out of his mind as another board member took the floor.

"...excited to know that we've scored another very lucrative contract this week. After several years of negotiation we've finally managed to convince director Hayao Miyazaki and his studio to allow us the rights to develop a series of games based on his animated films."

_Impressive, _Seto was willing to admit. Everyone knew how particular Miyazaki was about the integrity of his artistic vision. Someone must have done some good work to secure that contract.

_Hmm._ Miyazaki. Sounds like--

Mazaki.

_Anzu. _

The executives nearest to Seto regarded him strangely as he released a frustrated snarl. This was certainly nothing to be upset about, was it? They knew their boss was temperamental, but all the news so far today was good news... wasn't it?

The same board member continued, announcing more development opportunities in the works for the gaming division. Seto vaguely heard something about Duel Monsters through the increasing Anzu-induced fog in his mind. Something about possibilities being ironed out in the virtual entertainment department. And then...

"...to some girls, yes. But our demographic studies show that Duel Monsters is still an overwhelmingly male pursuit. To capture a larger percentage of the female gaming market, I've instructed my team to work on a series of ideas specifically geared toward adolescent girls. The first project to begin production is a fun simulation where the player creates and manages a team of competitive cheerleaders. By developing their skills and regulating their diet, the player earns points which can be used to activate special abilities and new routines, enabling the team to--

Seto Kaiba's ears were burning. Not only was this one of the most idiotic game ideas he'd ever heard, it was also another _infuriating_ reminder...

Cheerleaders.

_Yugi's _cheerleader.

Anzu.

Anzu, _Anzu, _ANZU!

Blue eyes, soft hair, long silky limbs he wished would wrap around him in _so_ many different configurations--

"Aaargh!" Seto Kaiba rose from the head of the table like a shot, knocking over his chair and rushing out of the room as though the hounds of hell were snarling and snapping behind him.

The bewildered board members looked at each other in silent confusion. Had Mr. Kaiba finally crumbled under the force of his workaholic ways and tumbled off the deep end?

"I guess he didn't like it."

One of the executives pushed a small intercom button. "Miss Suzuki?" The other board members fidgeted nervously.

"...yes. Call down and tell them to cancel the cheerleader project _immediately_."

**x End Flashback x**

Seto fisted his dark hair with both hands in complete exasperation. The sun was beginning to set over the city behind him as he struggled with the realization that he was coming completely unglued.

The voice inside Kaiba's head smiled deviously as the infatuated CEO reached the only possible logical conclusion.

The way things were presently progressing, he would probably self-destruct in time for the evening news to cover it. The only option left was to go confront Anzu Mazaki and tell her to stay out of his life, his mind, his (he didn't even want to _touch_ this one) _heart_...

He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but it would almost certainly be better than throwing himself off the nearest highway overpass. Pulling his black coat on over his crooked and wrinkly dress shirt, Seto Kaiba hurried out of his office, radar locked determinedly on the cozy apartment by the park.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

Hehe. Well, that was manic and torturous, no? Poor guy. I promise things will get better for him soon. The next chapter should be a real doozy. I've been mulling it over and over in my mind, trying to utilize the best possible strategy to make it perfect, not too fluffy or soppy, but sweet nonetheless. Look for the next chapter soon! I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I also hope Kaiba's agonizing doesn't seem too OOC! Oh well. It's necessary! And entertaining. Agree? Disagree? Let me know by reviewing!


	10. Tumbling Down

Oh, sweet Bob!

I FINISHED THE STORY! I am so excited. I woke up at 9AM this morning and started writing the final chapter before I even got out of bed. It's now about 2:30PM. I just finished writing about 15 minutes ago.

This chapter is long. Probably the longest chapter in the story, if I'd have to guess. It was a little dicey at first, but quickly began to veer sharply in the direction of awesomeness, from my perspective. I guess I'll let you guys be the judge! I hope it will prove to have been worth the wait.

A final, heartfelt thanks to everyone that reviewed this story. Those reviews made my day quite a few times recently! I hope you'll all check out the new Seto x Anzu story I'm doing; I posted the prologue yesterday. It's called **The Night Before**. It's something a little different and a bit spicier. I have an Epilogue planned for **Holiday Blues** as well, so keep your eyes peeled for that to come out by the end of the week.

Note: This chapter contains some mildly adult content (yay!).

**Holiday Blues**

**Chapter 9: Tumbling Down**

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid! _Why did I pick this stupid movie!"

Anzu was sitting on her couch with a half gallon of double chocolate ice cream in her lap, repeatedly clubbing herself in the forehead with the TV remote. Her hair flew wildly around her face.

_I should have picked a sports movie, or something with slimy aliens._

_But no, I had to go and watch...this._

She'd learned about the therapeutic powers of '_Pride and Prejudice'_ from a fellow dance student in New York. The six part BBC miniseries version of Jane Austen's novel was widely appreciated as surefire blissful distraction from a broken or otherwise damaged heart. Anzu had utilized its mesmerizing powers a few times in the past, and thought it might be worth auditioning as an effective way to cure her Kaiba fixation.

But, apparently, the distractive powers of '_Pride and Prejudice'_ didn't work so well when the object of your affection had so many Mr. Darcy-esque qualities.

Anzu felt like a complete idiot. She was trying to put the infuriating Seto Kaiba out of her mind... so she had chosen to watch a movie where the romantic lead is filthy rich, handsome, lacking in the social niceties department, and prone to protective and affectionate behavior toward a younger sibling!

_I must be on crack, _she reasoned.

Turning off the TV and VCR, Anzu pushed the hair out of her eyes and headed to the kitchen to put the ice cream back in the freezer before it melted all over her favorite black satin pyjama pants. Closing the freezer door, she idly wondered what kind of ice cream Seto liked.

_Shut up, mind! He... I bet Kaiba doesn't even like sweet stuff!_

Anzu leaned against the counter, somewhat unsure of what she should do next. It was only around 6PM, so she couldn't exactly go to bed. Maybe she would read a book, or call Yugi to help her claw her way back to sanity. The light pressure of the countertop at the small of her back made her remember when she'd been in her kitchen, leaning against this same surface, with a certain someone stalking _way_ too close for comfort...

_Ring ring ring ring ring!_

_It figures, _thought the blue-eyed dancer. _Yet again I have to rely on the doorbell to snap me out of my trance. _

The doorbell continued to ring unceasingly as Anzu made her way to the door. "God, someone certainly is impatient!"

Anzu was right. The person on her doorstep _did not_ like to be kept waiting...

**xxxxxx**

Seto found himself out of breath as he bounded up the steps to Anzu's door. He had _not_ been running for the last block and a half. He was completely unwilling to sacrifice his dignity for such stereotypical smitten-fool behavior. He had just been... walking really fast.

He stared at the door, imagining what was behind it, knowing that he was putting himself in a kind of danger he might not be ready for.

He managed a rather weak imperious scoff. _It's not like this is the first time I've taken a risk._

The Voice, which had been idling in a state of satisfied silence for awhile, made a rather pointed observation. _This is Anzu, not a soul-sucking three-headed monster. Then again, which are you more frightened of?_

Seto steeled himself, resting one hand on the cold bricks of the structure as he began mashing Anzu's doorbell repeatedly. _She better be in here..._

**xxxxxx**

Anzu pushed her dark hair behind one ear absently and unlatched the door. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw who was there.

Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba.

Braced against the door frame looking distinctly frazzled, with his hair falling across his eyes and the white shirt he wore under his coat apparently half untucked.

Anzu greeted her unexpected guest with practiced eloquence. "Urk! K--Kaiba!"

"Last I checked," he ground out.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Can we go inside, Mazaki? It's a little cold in case you hadn't noticed."

Anzu was trying her level best not to panic. This Kaiba was _way_ sexier than the tuxedo-clad Adonis from her dream, and the scenario was _so_ similar...

"Umm, come on in..."

He swept past wordlessly, smelling like frost and spicy aftershave. _What is he doing here?_

Anzu pushed the door shut behind her and spun around, half expecting Kaiba to descend upon her. Here, however, reality diverged from what had happened in her dreamland. Seto had made his way across the living room and was now staring at her large black and white photo print of the Manhattan skyline.

Was he expecting her to do or say something? No. He had been the one to unexpectedly show up at her door. He must have a reason, right? She would just have to wait.

**xxxxxx**

So he was in the apartment. Great. Now what? He felt distinctly foolish, which was _not_ something he was used to. Of course, this whole situation was completely abnormal.

He'd realized he was in even worse trouble than he'd anticipated as soon as she'd opened the door wearing those clingy black pyjamas from the other day. The sight of her slim bare arms and sparklingly confused blue eyes had sent his overtaxed hormones spinning into orbit. Now he was staring at a photograph, because he was afraid of what he might do if he looked at her again.

...He looked at her again.

Seto could feel his pulse racing beneath his expensive platinum watch. She was staring at him patiently, obviously waiting.

All the things he'd been planning to say to her about how she was driving him up the wall and making his life impossible flew out the proverbial window as he registered the shy, curious expression in her eyes. She dropped her gaze to the floor and blushed, which only made her seem more enticing. His attention drifted down to her lips, slightly parted, just _begging_ to be--

Blood pounded inside his ears. He _really_ wanted to kiss her.

His fists clenched and unclenched. He _would _kiss her, he decided. And Damn the consequences.

**xxxxxx**

Anzu's feet were glued to the spot where she stood once Kaiba turned to look at her. He was sending off waves of burning intensity that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Armored butterflies, with jet engines and heavy artillery. She could feel the blush spreading across her face.

He didn't look mad; she knew him well enough to recognize that. Having all his attention focused on her was an intoxicating sensation, but it didn't make her feel half as drunk and giddy as what happened next.

She only realized that he had approached her when his leather shoes appeared in the square of floor she had been staring at. She raised her eyes upward with painful slowness, following the line of buttons on his shirt past a tantalizing flash of bare collarbone, finally meeting his eyes and gasping at the hardened determination she saw there.

Before Anzu had a chance to wonder what she had done to induce such intensity on his part, Seto closed the gap between them. Sliding both his hands along the sides of her face and into her hair, Seto Kaiba leaned in and kissed her.

At first it was just a soft brush of lips, with him gently holding her head in place. Anzu felt light-headed, unconsciously swooning toward Seto and bracing her hands against his firm chest. He seemed to interpret this gesture as permission to continue, releasing a muffled groan of satisfaction as he slid his lips against hers more insistently.

Her arms travelled upward to snake around his neck, steadying herself. Anzu felt like the two of them were floating inside a highly charged thundercloud as one of his arms slid around her torso, a large hand splaying firmly at the small of her back. The pressure he applied there caused her to arch even further into him. She gasped into his mouth as he felt his tongue slide firmly against hers.

Time wheeled by in a blur as Anzu felt herself sliding deeper and deeper into a haze of passion. She whimpered as Seto broke the kiss, looking into her eyes with a searching expression. Fearing he was about to retreat, Anzu brought a shaking hand to his face to caress down his cheek and across his lips. She whispered the first thing that came into her mind.

"Don't stop now..."

**xxxxxx**

This was... _way_ better than he ever could have imagined. He couldn't believe how soft, pliant, and _responsive_ she had gone at the first touch of his lips. Seto hadn't felt this weak in the knees since the last time his soul had been ripped from his body.

She tasted dizzyingly sweet. Like _chocolate_. Most people thought Mokuba was the only Kaiba brother who liked sweet things, but they didn't know about the dark chocolate Swiss truffles Seto kept hidden in his desk. He might have to throw them out now, though, because they could never compare to _this_...

He broke reluctantly from the fevered kiss, needing to breathe and to make sure her reaction to him was genuine, not just a result of shock.

Anzu's blue eyes met his, glazed with obvious lust.

_Wow._

She smelled sunny and clean, like fresh laundry, and Seto knew he had been inextricably hung out to dry as her soft little fingers feathered across his lips.

"Don't stop now..."

Seto folded up at the knees, pulling Anzu down toward the carpeted floor with him as he slammed his lips back onto hers. He almost panicked as he felt her draw back slightly, relaxing with a ragged sigh as he realized she was only attempting to push his coat off of his shoulders. Freed of the offending garment, Seto slid one hand up the back of Anzu's shirt. He traced his fingers up her spine, entranced by the soft skin there. She was leaning further and further into him, trembling hands tugging the tucked-in half of his white shirt out of his pants.

He realized, laying on Anzu's living room floor with her sprawled above him sliding her tongue against his and exploring up and down his torso and chest with searching fingers, that this was _by far_ the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him. Ever. His hips ground up into hers, and she released a breathy moan.

And this was only the _beginning_...

**xxxxxx**

_Oh. My. God._

Anzu could hardly form a coherent thought as her lips and limbs tangled sensuously with Seto's on the floor. The _floor. _Things were rapidly approaching the point where clothes were likely to become a severe inconvenience. It took every shred of will power in her body to break her lips away from his. Her hips twitched involuntarily as she took in his blazing eyes, lust-flushed cheeks, and thoroughly kissed lips. He was absently tracing circular patterns on the sensitive skin of her back with his long fingers.

"This is the living room floor."

"Yes."

"Do you think we should move someplace more comfortable?"

"_Yes_."

The two dark-haired figures scrambled to their feet, and Seto followed Anzu's slim form with interest, gliding toward the bedroom. As she grabbed his hand to pull him inside, he paused.

"Anzu..."

She couldn't remember him ever using her given name before. It made her head spin pleasantly. He was looking at her with a dash of uncertainty.

"W--what is it?"

He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Should we worry... about where this is leading?"

She thought for a few seconds, and then beamed up at him. "Not now. Tonight we just... enjoy the moment."

He nodded slowly and smiled -- _actually smiled_-- as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her to him as she shut the bedroom door with a firm click.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

_Mmm, warm..._

Seto couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so warm and cozy as he slowly rose up out of the haze of sleep. His whole body felt pleasantly languorous and relaxed, and he sensed a comfortable weight pressed against his side. He remembered, as his eyes blinked open, where he was and what he'd been doing.

What _they'd_ been doing...

He reached a lazy limb across his bare chest to stroke Anzu's hair. She sighed contentedly in her sleep. It was no wonder she was so exhausted; they had been very busy all night...

Anzu's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she greeted him with a sleepy smile.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Good morning." Seto shifted, coaxing Anzu's face to loom above his. He kissed her slowly, tangling a hand in her impossibly soft hair...

At the junction of his hand and his arm was a watch. He froze, eyes darting to the timepiece.

It read 8:45.

"Dammit!"

Seto shot up into a sitting position, narrowly avoiding a painful collision with Anzu's forehead. He jumped up out of bed and began a frantic scramble for his clothes.

Anzu watched him in bewilderment. "Seto, is something wrong?"

He looked at her with frantic apology as he pulled on his pants.

"I'm supposed to pick up Mokuba and his girlfriend at the airport in 15 minutes!"

"Oh... OH!" Anzu shot up, hastily throwing on a bathrobe and attempting to help Seto gather his scattered belongings. Picking up Mokuba _and_ his girlfriend? Did this mean--

"Here's your other sock!"

The two hurried into the front room, where Seto slid into his shoes and Anzu helped him hurriedly into his coat. Upon reaching the door, Seto turned quickly, kissing Anzu briefly but firmly on the lips. His eyes held an unreadable expression.

"Thank you."

She smiled at the obvious emotion in his voice. "You'd better hurry!"

Opening the door, he kissed her one last time. "I'll call you later."

This time, Seto Kaiba _did_ run.

Anzu collapsed onto her couch, heart pounding inside of her chest.

_Unbelievable, _she thought.

_I cannot WAIT for that phone call!_

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Forty minutes later, a highly confused Mokuba Kaiba was joined by an out of breath Seto at the airport terminal.

_What the hell happened to big brother?_

Seto's hair was sticking out in 5 directions, his shirt was buttoned completely wrong, and his face was all red.

_I guess work's really taking a toll these days... he should really try to take it easy._

Rebecca smiled knowingly. She was much more observant than Mokuba about these things; she recognized the elder Kaiba's dazed expression, and hadn't failed to notice the sizable love bite peeking out from his shirt collar.

_I wonder who the lucky girl is?_

She giggled to herself as the three proceeded toward the baggage claim. This was certainly shaping up to be an interesting Christmas!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Wow. I'm DONE! DONE DONE DONE! (Maniacal laughter) My hands are so sore right now, but it was totally worth it!

Like I said, there will be a fun Epilogue coming out, probably later in the week. I hope you all like how it ended! I think I managed to keep it from being too fluffy or sappy. I really like the way this turned out!

Let me know how you liked it. It's no fun for me unless I get to see your opinions!


	11. Hand in the Cookie Jar

Hey hey.

So yeah. I know I promised an epilogue. I expected to have it up by Friday or Saturday, but my weekend got so busy (went to an art show, played some serious badminton, almost got into a huge bar brawl at the very first show of my friend's punk band) that I never got a chance to post. Sorry for the wait!

This epilogue further proves what a huge liar I basically am. I do my best, but things never seem to proceed according to my plans! I recently re-read this whole story and saw how ridiculously untrue many of my author's notes were. I didn't _mean_ to tell so many fibs... and it seems like I'm still telling them. This epilogue was supposed to be the big finale of the story, but it kind of... got pretty long, and I figured it would be better to stop when I got the chance and finish the rest of it in a separate entry.

In other words, this story will have...

Two epilogues. (sigh)

It's really one big epilogue split into two entries, I guess. I didn't want to rush to get it finished, and splitting it up into two made me feel like I had much more room to maneuver. So there you have it. I'm going to try my hardest to get it all done by the end of the week, before I get completely sucked under by my other S x A story (which is just itching to be added to), **The Night Before**.

Also, just to clear something up, I have no present plans to write a sequel to this story. Some people seem to either think I intend to do so or else _want_ me to. I don't rule it out permanently, but right now I'm going to be focusing on my other Seto x Anzu story and a Final Fantasy VII fic that people are bothering me to update. So yeah. Don't look for a sequel any time soon!

Thanks once again to everyone who has been reviewing or otherwise enjoying this story. i won't bother saying any final goodbyes this time since I know there's going to be another entry! I hope you guys don't find this chapter boring... it was really fun to write!

**Holiday Blues**

**Epilogue 1: Hand in the Cookie Jar**

"Hey! Hands off my Christmas cookie!"

Anzu and Yugi rolled their eyes, watching with learned patience as Honda and Jounouchi fought over the last cookie on the still-warm cookie sheet.

"Would you guys relax? There's already two more batches in the oven!"

Jounouchi had his hands wrapped around Honda's neck, causing cookie crumbs to fly out of Honda's mouth as he gasped for air. The two froze at Anzu's scolding, disengaging from each other and smiling guiltily.

"It's a Christmas tradition to fight over the last cookie, Anzu!"

All four friends laughed. That was a true statement if there ever was one. Anzu remembered one incident several years ago where Jou had shoved the last cookie down his pants rather than relinquish it to Honda. The look on Jounouchi's face when he realized his pants were full of now-inedible cookie crumbs had been priceless.

"So, what did you do this weekend Anzu," ventured Honda.

The three guests looked at their hostess, Yugi with noticeably more avid interest than the other two. Anzu tried extra, super hard to suppress her blush.

"Errr..."

Jounouchi piped up. "We went shoppin' together on Sunday afternoon. Yo, Anzu! Remember when we saw old moneybags? He looked like he was about to bite your head off!"

Yugi's eyebrows arched curiously. "Moneybags? Do you mean--"

"Yep, offered Jounouchi, "Kaiba. He was so busy starin' a hole through Anzu he didn't even insult me or nothin'. Then, he just stalked off!"

Anzu released a manic giggle as Yugi eyed her slyly.

"I wonder why _that_ would be," he said. Only Anzu heard the secret amusement in his tone.

_This conversation should not continue, _thought the dancer. She shot up out of her chair, grabbed her oven mitts, and removed more cookies from the oven.

"Honda, why don't you make yourself useful and open a bottle of champagne? Then we can move into the living room."

She snatched some glasses from the cupboard and scurried into the other room as Honda opened the ice box. Yugi followed close behind.

"I've got to visit the little boys' room," smiled Jounouchi, ambling across the living room and down the small hallway that led to the bathroom.

Yugi took advantage of the private moment. "So," he said in a low voice, "did anything happen? With Kaiba I mean."

Anzu blushed to the roots of her chocolate hair. She was about to reply when Honda emerged with the champagne. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Yugi grinned knowingly as Honda poured the champagne.

_Whew, _thought Anzu. _Saved by the bottle!_ She wasn't ready to tell even Yugi about what had happened last night-- not yet. She figured she could avoid the topic for the rest of the evening...

...until Jounouchi emerged from her bathroom, a long sleeved black button-down shirt clutched in his hand, looking more than politely curious.

Anzu blanched, gagging on a sip of champagne. It was the shirt Seto had been wearing when she found him in the park! She had totally failed to notice it in her bathroom... He must have left it there when he changed after he took a shower.

Visions of Seto emerging from her steamy, wet shower with a towel slung haphazardly around his waist tumbled through Anzu's uncooperative mind. She didn't know what would be better; throwing him down on the bed and running her hands all over his clean damp skin or pushing him back into the shower and jumping in with him.

_Gah! Stop thinking about that!_

Jounouchi waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Lookie what I found! You been havin' some house guests we don't know about, Anzu?"

Yugi's mirth was threatening to bubble over like a carelessly poured glass of champagne. If Jou only knew--

"Uhh, it's... an old one! My dad's! I...wear it sometimes! Comfortable!"

Jounouchi wrinkled his nose. "Smells like booze..."

"Hahaha, whoops! Spilled a glass of brandy!"

Jou shrugged, tossing the shirt across the arm of the couch next to Anzu. She tried not to stare at it. Booze wasn't the _only_ thing she could smell wafting off the shirt. A hint of cologne made it even more difficult for Anzu to control her naughty memories and contemplations.

Honda was laughing. "For a dancer, you sure are clumsy!"

_I can't believe they bought that, _she thought with giddy relief. _My dad would be swimming in that shirt!_

The rest of the evening passed without incident, the four friends drinking copious amounts of champagne, eating cookies, and reminiscing about Christmases past. By 10PM they were all sprawled on the comfortable living room furniture, tingling happy from the champagne buzz. Anzu was sufficiently distracted and lazy so that when the telephone began to ring she made no move to answer it. Rather careless, really...

"We'll let the machine get it."

The answering machine was on a side table next to the side of the couch where Yugi sat.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_"Anzu... This is Seto. Are you there?"_

Anzu froze, both in abject horror and sweet fluttery arousal at the sound of Seto Kaiba's voice on her answering machine. Three pairs of eyes were now regarding her with various combinations of shock, curiosity, and outrage.

_"I guess you've stepped out. This is the phone call I promised you this morning before I had to run out."_

_Damn, damn, damn! _ She couldn't seem to mobilize herself to either answer the phone or turn down the volume on the answering machine...

Seto's voice dropped a little lower, gravelly and laced with undisguised desire. Jounouchi looked like his face was about to melt off.

_"I've been thinking about you all day... Call me back as soon as you get in, it doesn't matter what time. Use my private office number. It's--"_

The rest of Seto's message was drowned out by Yugi's hysterical laughter, in which he was swiftly joined by an obviously amused Honda.

"I don't b--believe it," gasped Honda, "You--" He laughed even harder. "--and K--Kaiba!"

Anzu's face was bright red. _Oh...crap._ "Umm... it's not what it sounds like!"

Yugi gave an incredulous snort. "Oh come on, Anzu. He was obviously rattled over something when he ran out of here on Saturday, and he's been _thinking about you all day_..."

Honda laughed even harder at Yugi's reasonably good impersonation of Kaiba's velvety come-hither voice, trying valiantly to muffle his insane giggles when Anzu shot him a death glare.

Jounouchi, however, was not amused. "Saturday? And _this morning_? Since when did you spend so much time with that jerk, Anzu?"

"I haven't-- I mean, it was only a couple nights--"

"_Nights?_ You mean he's been here...with you...at night...like, in your _bed?"_

Yugi and Honda had stopped laughing the moment they heard the venom in Jou's voice. And the look on their other friend's face? Well, it was safe to say the Wrath of Anzu was about to rain down.

"That is _not_ what I said!"

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed. "Yeah? I bet it's true though, isn't it!"

Anzu threw up her arms in defeat. "Yes! Yes, okay? Me and Kaiba, here, _together, _in my bed. Last night. ALL night. Are you happy now!" She exhaled heavily with relief after her admission.

The three guys fell silent. That sounded like maybe a bit more information than they'd really needed.

Yugi recovered first. "So, are you going to tell us what happened? I mean, after our talk I had a feeling it might, but I didn't think it would be this soon!"

Jounouchi frowned, eyes darting repeatedly between Anzu, Yugi, and the black shirt he'd found in the bathroom. "Yugi, did you... _know_ about this?"

Yugi waggled one hand back and forth.

Honda raised an eyebrow at Jounouchi. "Maybe you should have seen it coming, Jou. Didn't you say he was staring at Anzu yesterday? He probably wanted to kiss her, but wouldn't do it in front of you!"

Jounouchi snapped his eyes back onto Anzu's. "I hope you have a good explanation for this. I mean..._Kaiba? _ How could you... _Why_ would you..." He shook his head.

Anzu smiled softly at her three friends, who all seemed interested in what she might have to say.

"Well, since you're all here I guess I might as well tell you everything..."

**xxxxxx**

Anzu had told her story, the whole thing, from start to finish, and by the end of her tale even Jounouchi couldn't seem to be too angry--

not when her face glowed like that, and her eyes sparkled whenever she said his name.

_Him... Seto Kaiba. _

_Who would have ever thought it, _wondered Jounouchi as he walked home along the icy sidewalks. _The ice block and our little Anzu._

He sighed, hardly believing his own thoughts. If Anzu really liked him that much, maybe Kaiba wasn't that bad after all...

_He better not hurt her. _

_If he doesn't treat her real nice, he's toast. _

Jounouchi snorted to himself, half smiling.

_And he's still dead meat next time he calls me a dog!_

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxx**

Mokuba was perplexed.

This had been one of the strangest days he could remember having, ever.

He sighed, marching down the corridor in his robe and slippers. _Everyone is acting so funny..._

It was around midnight, and Rebecca was sound asleep. Mokuba hadn't been able to drift off; he'd been too preoccupied. He'd decided to head down to the kitchen and raid the cookie jar.

The younger Kaiba poured himself a glass of milk and felt his way by memory across the dark kitchen to the countertop paradise of chocolate chip deliciousness. He was pleased to discover that the jar was full right to the top. Seto obviously remembered what it could be like if you separated Mokuba from his cookies, whether he was 8 years old or 18.

Leaning his elbows on the counter, Mokuba reviewed the day's events. He hoped the famous Kaiba logic might help him find some clues or answers.

First, Seto had been half an hour late to the airport. When he did arrive, he had been all...rumpled. An un-Seto-like adjective if there ever was one. At first Mokuba figured his brother had been overworking himself again. However, upon closer inspection, he'd noticed that Seto looked remarkably well rested. His face even held a healthy glow which Mokuba couldn't remember seeing on his brother since...well, ever.

And his mood! Such a-- dare he say it-- _good mood!_ Seto had been wearing an inexplicable small smile throughout the day, and had even _laughed_ a couple times. And not maniacally!

Then there had been the moments where the older Kaiba seemed to drift away into his own world, with faraway eyes and a dazed expression...

Was there anything more out of character than Seto Kaiba _daydreaming_?

Mokuba wiped away his milk mustache and reached for another cookie. This conundrum definitely rated at least two cookies on the pondering scale.

After all, he had two people's behavior to be confused about.

Mokuba had figured that Rebecca would feel apprehensive around his brother. After all, she had seen in the past what Seto could be like at his worst. Not to mention the fact that up until two days ago he had been vehemently opposed to her presence in his house...

But no.

Almost from the moment they'd all gotten in the car, Rebecca had smiled slyly whenever she looked at Seto. It was like she knew a secret about him that nobody else did. And when Mokuba looked askance at her, she would just raise a pretty eyebrow and giggle at him.

Then, when Rebecca had offered to pick up groceries for the next couple nights' meals-- citing a desire to get out and reacquaint herself with Domino a bit anyway-- she had asked Seto a really odd question. Looking at him with twinkling eyes, she had inquired whether she might need to pick up enough ingredients to cook for an extra person.

And what had Seto said to this? Nothing! He had just blushed. _Blushed_!

Mokuba had shifted his gaze from his brother to his girlfriend and back, wondering why, why, _why _she looked so amused and Seto so embarrassed.

What extra person had she meant, anyway? Mokuba couldn't think of anyone else that might drop by. Especially not that Rebecca might know about.

_Oh well, _thought Mokuba. His stomach was too full to accommodate another cookie, and his eyelids were drooping with sleepiness. _I'll just have to see how tomorrow goes. Maybe everyone will be normal again. _He yawned, squeezing his gray-blue eyes shut and stretching his arms.

He smiled at the thought of returning to his bed, wrapping himself in the fluffy blankets, and snuggling up to Rebecca.

Plodding quietly down the hallway toward the back stairs, Mokuba noticed a light coming from beneath the door to Seto's office. Was he still _working_? The black haired Kaiba felt the need to chastise his older brother for overdoing it. Mokuba approached the office door, which was open just a crack. He could hear some mumbling. Was his brother on the phone at _this_ hour? _I guess it could be a call to an office in another time-zone..._

Mokuba's assumptions flew out the window as he crept closer to the door, only to hear a burst of rich laughter floating through the dark wood and to his ears. Pressing his tousled raven head against the door Mokuba listened, eyes growing wider by the second.

"Hmm," Seto said, "that's a rather personal question."

Mokuba's jaw dropped at his brother's playful tone. _Who_ was he talking to?

"...they're blue, in case you couldn't guess."

What was blue? Seto's eyes, maybe? No, that couldn't be it. Everyone already knew about Seto's steely blue glare. Mokuba wished he could hear the other half of the conversation. He pressed his ear more firmly against the door.

"So...what are _you _wearing?"

Okay. This _definitely_ wasn't a business call.

"That sounds...enticing, but I'd prefer if you weren't wearing anything at all."

_WHAT?_

"Oh, by all means. Feel free to remove them."

Mokuba blanched. Was his big brother talking to...a _woman_? Well, he certainly _hoped_ it wasn't a man...

"Hn. You'd like that, wouldn't you."

There was a long pause.

"If you keep up with that sort of talk I will be forced to come over there and ravage you right now."

Mokuba's jaw dropped. He had never, _ever_ heard Seto talk that way before!

A sexy chuckle assaulted Mokuba's ears.

"Is that an invitation? Because it sounds like one."

The younger Kaiba brother blushed, feeling like he really shouldn't eavesdrop any longer. For one thing, this conversation seemed to be skirting on dangerous territory. His brother's next suggestive statement confirmed this suspicion.

"Mmm, what am I going to do to you first? Well--"

At this point, something rather unfortunate and embarrassing happened to Mokuba. Half of his mind had told him to run away, while the other implored him to stay and listen. The physical result of this struggle was thus:

One of Mokuba's legs started to back away from the door, while the other stayed stubbornly in place. His midsection twisted awkwardly. His arms began to flail. And then--

"Aack!"

Mokuba fell over, tumbling through the unlatched door and landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor just inside Seto's office. He was greeted with the sight of his brother sprawled comfortably on his office couch, one hand holding the phone and the other splayed across his midsection. His relaxed pose didn't last long. As soon as he saw Mokuba hit the floor, he shot up into a sitting position, looking panicked and covering the receiver with his palm.

_"Little brother?"_

Mokuba blushed furiously and rubbed the side of his head. "Ehehe. Hi, Seto..."

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

There. Kind of an abrupt ending, I know, but it seemed like the best opportunity to stop! Sorry if it was kinda fluffy. The next update should be soon, and WILL signal the end of this story. Will Seto tell Mokuba about Anzu? Will she be the extra dinner guest? And will everybody have a Merry Christmas? Find out next time.

I can't believe I'm talking about Christmas right now, when all I want to do is go throw myself in my pool!

Review and let me know how you liked this.


	12. Naughty and Nice

Okay, people! Here it is!

I did it. I _really_ did it. The story is finished! It took me a little more work than expected, but I finally got it right. I hope you'll all find the results satisfactory!

At first, I had begun writing this chapter as a continuation of the previous scene, where Mokuba fell through the office door after overhearing the scandalous phone conversation...but for some reason, though sweet, the scene just wasn't cooperating. Fortunately, after some slick rearranging, everything fell into place. I'm really pleased with the way this came out!

I'm going to miss writing this story and reading all the wonderful reviews. Hopefully those of you who are brave enough (and..._cough_...old enough) will follow me over to the Seto x Anzu story I'll be concentrating on now, **The Night Before**.

As much as I'd like to thank you all individually, in the interest of timely posting of this chapter I've decided to refrain from doing so. Just know that it's because of all your encouragement that this story got finished. So thanks!

Final Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters; just the plot and Seto's bottle of whiskey from the first chapter! Oh, bottle of whiskey, what a fine romance you catalyzed!

Here we go.

**Holiday Blues**

**Epilogue 2: Naughty and Nice**

Anzu buried her face a little deeper into the pillow she was most emphatically _not_ sleeping on.

After all, that sexy voice on the phone-- bossy and demanding in the friendliest _possible_ way-- had told her not to fall asleep.

_He_ would be calling back. And if the second half of their conversation was anything like the first, she might not want to go to sleep for quite some time. She couldn't believe how comfortable it had seemed. How _playful_ he was being...Seto Kaiba-- playful? Not in even her _wildest_ dreams would she have envisioned it.

Silky strands of hair fell across the fluffy pillow as Anzu inhaled deeply. This was not her usual pillow. It was the one Seto had used last night when...

If Anzu's face had been visible, she would have blushed crimson at the memory. Of course, you probably wouldn't have been able to tell. After all, she was likely already flushed from having her face stuffed in a pillow for the past half hour.

She could smell him. His skin, his hair, his cologne...he was _all_ _over_ that pillow. If she utilized just enough of her imagination, she could feel the warmth from his body.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

"Mmmph," she spoke into the pillow. It was about time he called back. It had been about an hour since they'd hung up. She got the impression that he and Mokuba had needed a bit of a chat. She reached an arm over to where she'd left the portable telephone, rolling onto her back and hitting the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

There was nothing but dial tone. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

"Huh?"

She hadn't been asleep, no, but that didn't mean she had her full wits available for use. Especially not while drifting along in a haze of abstract daydreams about one tall, gorgeous CEO--

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"...OH!" She bolted up out of her bed and ran across the moonlit bedroom as fast as her feet could take her.

_The doorbell! At 1:45AM? It must be something important! I hope nothing terrible has happened!_

Anzu wrenched the door open, hoping to God she wouldn't be met by a policeman, a fireman, or (shudder!) the city coroner--

"Ghhhhhrk!" This was the sound that came out when you sighed with relief and gasped with surprise at the same time, apparently.

"Hn. I'm happy to see you, too."

It was _him_. Wow, was it ever him!

She realized she was staring, but she couldn't help herself. Seto Kaiba was standing at her doorstep with his hands in his trenchcoat pockets, wearing a snug-fitting gray t-shirt, _jeans_, and..._running shoes!_

He was observing her as well. Raising an eyebrow, he took a step forward and reached a hand out to feel the sleeve of her baggy flannel pyjamas.

"You're a liar, Mazaki."

"W--" Her eyes widened, displaying well over 57 varieties of fear and worry.

_What is he talking about? Did I do something wrong? Say something? Did someone tell him a lie about me? Did Jounouchi try to beat him up? Does he hate me now? Oh, please don't let him hate me!_

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned roguishly. "This _isn't_ what you told me you were wearing."

Her insides came down from the state of red alert they'd rocketed to at his accusation. Smiling prettily, she took his hand and pulled him inside. _Thought he was funny, did he?_

**xxxxxx**

Seto's hand tingled pleasantly as Anzu pulled him into the apartment. Of course he didn't care about the sexy underwear. She looked just as good to him in those silly pyjamas with her hair all mussed and a rosy blush on her cheeks. Good enough to eat. Just as he was about to slip his arms around her and give her a long desired kiss...

...she began to pummel him. His look of surprised confusion molded quickly into a smirk of amusement as she beat her fists against his chest.

"You jerk! Don't scare me like that! I thought the big meanie was back!"

He chuckled at her unwittingly adorable behavior, grabbing her flailing wrists with ease and pulling her close. "Would the 'big meanie' come over in the middle of the night just to do this?"

She relaxed immediately against him as he kissed her gently on the lips. Her arms slid underneath his jacket and around his torso, hugging him tight. He ended the kiss with a sweep of his tongue and a small nibble at her full bottom lip. He found her gazing up at him with inviting bedroom eyes.

"I thought you were only teasing when you threatened to come over and have your way with me."

"I would never." He brushed some hair away from her face, allowing his hand to travel briefly along the warm skin of her neck.

She reluctantly broke the embrace. "Are you staying?"

He nodded, removing his shoes and throwing his coat over the back of a chair.

"Won't Mokuba be worried?"

"Actually, it was his idea. The interfering brat."

Abruptly, Seto grabbed Anzu by the waist, lifting her up and draping her slim dancer's body over his shoulder like a rather more enticingly shaped sack of potatoes.

"Wah! Put me down!" She failed to suppress her giggles.

"I intend to."

Seto marched to the bedroom, flinging Anzu face up onto the soft, inviting bed. He immediately followed, flopping down half on top of her. Tangling his long legs with hers, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. His arm draped across her midsection, gripping possessively.

He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt one of her nimble hands running through his hair.

"So, what happened?"

"Hmm?" He fused his sleepy blue gaze to hers.

"With Mokuba, I mean."

She looked slightly apprehensive, as though she feared that Mokuba might disapprove of the two of them being an item. _As if..._

Seto snorted, remembering the amusing start to the encounter with his brother. Not to mention the increasing measure of shock and delight on Mokuba's face as Seto had come clean about everything.

"Well," he told her in a low voice, blue eyes twinkling with mirth, "it all started when Mokie...dropped into my office unannounced."

Propping his head up above the pillow with the arm that wasn't holding Anzu against him, Seto peered down at her and related the important details of the brother to brother chat that had taken place little more than an hour ago...

**x Flashback: Seto's Office, 12:30AM x**

"So let me get this straight."

Mokuba was perched comfortably on the area rug on the floor of Seto's office, having gladly _not_ been beaten to a bloody pulp with the slim line telephone receiver by a raging Seto. The rage had never surfaced, and Mokuba was leaning against the leather couch over which his older brother was once again sprawled lazily.

"You and _Anzu_? I think I understand why you didn't tell me about this over the phone. I would have thought you'd finally lost your last marble."

Seto glared mildly. "Oh, thank you so much."

Mokuba ran a hand through his already messy hair, smiling apologetically. "You must admit, this _is_ unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Seto chuckled. "That's an understatement." The elder Kaiba bent one long leg at the knee, propping his foot on the armrest near Mokuba's head.

"Well yes," Mokuba replied, "considering your friendliest nickname for Anzu, within fairly recent memory I might add, was 'vacuous twit'."

Seto cringed, remembering his past behavior toward the dancer with exponentially increasing amounts of shame and regret. "I know," he whispered, throwing an arm across his eyes.

The brothers were silent for several moments, digesting these revelations between them. Something suddenly occurred to Mokuba.

"Rebecca! She _knew_ didn't she!"

Seto laughed heartily, enjoying the indignant expression on his brother's face. Apparently, both of them had much to learn about the perils of _women's intuition._

"I'm pretty sure she figured me out right away."

He had to give the little Hawkins girl credit. She had teased him mercilessly, while never being too overt. Why did women have to be so damned perceptive? She was certainly a clever one. And she was obviously crazy about Mokuba.

"Aaagh!" exclaimed the raven haired brother. "The extra dinner guest! She was talking about Anzu, wasn't she! So, did you ask her? You should have her come tomorrow night, for Christmas Eve!"

Seto winced at Mokuba's overwhelming childlike enthusiasm. Had he been into the cookies already?

Wrinkling his eyebrows, he contemplated the proposition. "I don't know if she'd want to, Mokuba. She probably already has plans. Family, friends, you know..."

Mokuba almost chuckled at his brother's obvious insecurity. "You should ask her. I bet she'll say yes. You care about her, don't you?"

"Yes..." The answer had come out of his mouth without thought, giving him quite a surprise. And it was true, too. But just how _much_ did he care for her? The way his stomach kept flipping over every time he so much as thought about her was rather worrisome--

"Big brother...do you _love_ her?"

Seto's eyes went wide. How could he be in love? Less than 48 hours ago he'd wanted to strangle her. Still, he couldn't remember feeling this way before...

"I really don't know." It was an honest answer.

"You want to find out though, don't you?"

The CEO of Kaiba Corp rubbed his temples and groaned weakly. "When the hell did you get so smart?"

Mokuba smiled with obvious satisfaction. "Psychology is a first year course requirement."

"Wonderful, Mr. Therapist. But don't you think it's a little bit soon to be talking about love?"

Shrugging, Mokuba slowly stood and stretched his slim arms above his head. It was _so_ bedtime. "Maybe you should spend some more time with her. Why don't you go over there right now?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's after 1AM." The voice in his head began to remind him how plush and comfy Anzu's bed was...especially with Anzu in it...

"So what? You're always up half the night anyway, and you _did_ tell her to stay awake didn't you?"

_Point acknowledged. _He gave an ambivalent "Hn."

Mokuba yawned. "Well I'm off to bed, to snuggle up to my nice warm girlfriend. Goodnight, big brother."

"Goodnight, Mokuba."

Once Mokuba had exited the office, Seto rolled himself into a sitting position.

_Why that sneaky little creep...I really taught him well._

Seto had then snatched his car keys off the desk and slipped into some old running shoes. Grabbing his coat off the hook in the entryway he'd rushed out the door, slamming it behind him to make sure Mokuba heard him leave.

Shaking his head and walking toward the garage, Seto imagined the infuriating grin the younger Kaiba was surely wearing at that very moment.

He never _had_ learned how to say no to his little brother.

**x End Flashback x**

Anzu smiled brightly as Seto finished his story. She'd always thought Mokuba was a little cutie. This just proved how right she was.

"I'd love to come to dinner, you know. I have a couple stops I'll need to make first, but then I'm all yours."

Seto's eyes burned at the multiple implications of her flippant remark. Searching her eyes, he decided that she did indeed realize exactly what she'd just said. He replied in a rich, gravelly voice. "Good."

"So, are you glad you made the trip?" She slid her body closer, face hovering inches above his. She felt a curious hand sliding up the back of her pyjama top.

She could feel his breath quicken against her lips. "I'd be happier if you hadn't changed out of that tantalizing outfit you claimed to be wearing earlier."

Shifting her weight on top of him, Anzu sat up so that she was straddling Seto's thighs. She fingered the top button of her flannel shirt teasingly. "Who says I changed. Maybe I just got cold, and what you're looking for is _underneath_."

Anzu gasped as he reached up, lightning fast, grasping the bottom of the nightshirt and pulling it swiftly over her head. Then, he flipped their positions so that he was on top, somehow tugging off her flannel bottoms in the process.

This left Anzu sprawled beneath him in a white lace bra and panties.

Seto ran one rough hand from her throat down to her flat stomach before leaning in to whisper sensually in her ear. "So, you weren't lying after all. I suppose I'll just have to make it up to you somehow."

Anzu failed to formulate a clever response, feeling a familiar jolt run through her body as he kissed her ardently. Growling softly from the back of his throat, he mirrored the smooth deliberate movements of his tongue against hers with his hands caressing her body.

Reaching up to pull him even closer, she noticed that he'd shrugged his jeans off somewhere along the line, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxer shorts.

_So they really are blue, _she found herself thinking giddily as he molded his warm, eager body to hers...

**xxxxxx**

After that, both of their thoughts became rather muddled. Suffice it to say (if this story is going to keep a T rating), undergarments were soon flying across the room in a fury, and nobody got any sleep for several hours. Even a couple of the neighbors had difficulty, what with all the impassioned screaming and ragged shouting of names.

Once these exhaustive activities had taken their final toll, the two tousled dark heads could be seen sharing a pillow, snuggled under the blankets and holding each other close even in sleep. Neither one was worried in the least about whether they'd been naughty or nice (though one could easily argue that they had been _both_)...

After all, Christmas had come early for them this year, and they both had everything they needed. They didn't care _what_ Santa Claus had to say about it.

**XXXXXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXX**

That's it! That's the end! Hahaha, sorry if it was a bit fluffy or cheesy. It had to end somehow. I hope everybody liked it. I left it pretty open ended, because I thought allowing room for myriad possibilities made more sense than closing the story down real tight. So you can draw your own conclusions about where things went after this!

I love this story so much that I _might_ be persuaded to flesh out the last little section of this chapter and post a steamier version of the conclusion in a separate (obviously M rated) one shot. Let me know if you're interested. It probably won't get done right away, but I assure you my mind is far enough down into the gutter these days that I've already been thinking about it.

This is your last chance to review, and my last chance to feel warm and fuzzy when I _read_ said reviews. So don't be shy, okay?

Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
